Donde el Cielo y el Mar son uno solo
by Ninde ar Feiniel
Summary: Una extraña obsesión por alcanzar el Universo separa a Roxas y Axel, creando conflictos emocionales que les llevarán a dudar en sus sentimientos con respecto al otro. Un intento de alcanzar el horizonte, donde el cielo y el mar se unen. UA/ShonenAi.
1. Alcanzando una Estrella

Bueeno! Acá estoy de nuevo con algo medio raro que me vino a la cabeza en la playa mientras imaginaba el mar tragandose a todos los apestantes veraneantes que no me dejaban disfrutar de un sonoro oleaje.

Como siempre, Akuroku u.u seeh, es lo mío.

**Misc: Blah blah, personajes de Kingdom hearts, no mios, yo no los hice ._.**

Si lo desean, acompañen esto con un poco de música instrumental de David Lanz.

**

* * *

**

Alcanzando una Estrella

-Es gracioso como se mueven las nubes alrededor del mundo. –dijo para sí mismo. -O el mundo alrededor de las nubes. –cerró sus ojos azules por un momentos y suspiró. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y añadió-: Y, mientras más miro hacia el cielo, más cerca lo siento. Aquellas luciérnagas celestiales de luz brillante y tintineante me embriagan cada vez que las veo. Pero, aún más que eso, está ese gran pedazo de tierra: la Luna, que sin dejar de ser lo que es, desprende un hermoso destello. –Roxas extendió su brazo hacia arriba y abrió su mano como si quisiera alcanzar algo a una lejana distancia. -Desearía estar ahí arriba en vez de seguir jugando en esta fría y húmeda superficie de arena.

-¿No te basta con sólo imaginarlo?

-¿De qué estas hablando, Axel? –Roxas se sentó en la arena precipitadamente y miró con enojo al pelirrojo que se encontraba junto a él. – ¡No basta con imaginar una cosa como esa! De veras quisiera estar ahí.

-¡Tranquilo, viejo! –respondió Axel con calma y algo de gracia. –Tan solo decía…

El viento no soplaba y el aire era húmedo y espeso por la playa, rociando la arena con pequeñas gotas de la brisa marina. El oleaje era ligero, pero el sonido de las olas quebrándose, por pequeñas que fueran, resonaban con gran estruendo y una curiosa armonía.

A la luz de la luna, ambos jóvenes, Axel y Roxas, se encontraban recostados a unos pocos pasos del agua. Casi no hablaban, pero cuando Roxas ya se encontraba embriagado por la belleza del cielo que le acogía cada noche, la conversación surgía.

-Sería genial poder nadar hasta ese infinito, donde el cielo y el mar son uno. –dijo Roxas después de unos minutos de silencio.

Axel le miró, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más para no romper con la magia que mantenía su amigo. Sentía que aún era demasiado niño o estúpidamente inocente como para creerse ese cuento, pero de todas formas le escuchaba.

El reloj de Axel por fin sonó: ya eran las dos de la madrugada y debían regresar a casa. Roxas hizo caso omiso al llamado de atención. Sin embargo, Axel se levantó con calma y se acercó al rubio, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a casa. –añadió mientras esperaba a que el otro reaccionara.

-Me quedaré un poco más…-respondió Roxas con una voz nostálgica, ignorando el gesto del pelirrojo, siempre mirando hacia el cielo.

-No te dejaré solo y tampoco puedes ser tan egoísta conmigo. Levántate ahora o te llevaré por la fuerza. –insistió Axel, ahora con un tono de voz severo e irritante, lo que asustó a Roxas.

El rubio se levantó sin la ayuda de Axel y se sacudió la arena que se le había pegado en la ropa. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el paseo peatonal que había frente a la playa. Detrás de él iba Roxas, algo desanimado, pero obediente, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión triste.

Caminaron a través de pasajes oscuros y solitarios hasta llegar a la casa de Roxas. Esta tenía un antejardín extenso y una casita en el fondo de una suave madera oscura. La luz de la entrada estaba encendida y la ventana de la habitación del rubio abierta.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó Axel con seriedad.

-Supongo…-respondió Roxas con timidez, un poco cohibido por la expresión de su amigo.

-Entonces descansa. Quizás me pase por aquí en la mañana. –Axel no miraba a Roxas, sino que mantenía sus ojos al frente con una ligera expresión de cansancio y enojo.

Roxas entró a su casa por la ventana abierta. Luego la cerró y miró a través de ella hacia afuera para despedirse de Axel, pero éste nunca se volteó.

-El siempre se da la vuela…- pensó Roxas extrañado. –Algo le pasa a éste.

Pero sin darle mayor importancia, Roxas se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido y así poder soñar con ese horizonte infinito al cual debía llegar.

Por su parte, Axel retomó el camino a casa, ahora con pasos lentos. De vez en cuando se detenía para mirar la luna que ahora estaba llena. Caminaba con desgano y cansancio.

-¿Porqué tiene que ser un objeto inanimado el que te lleve a crear un mundo tan fantástico? –preguntó al aire luego de pararse sobre unas rocas. –Quisiera poder viajar contigo hacia ese maravilloso lugar…

Bajó de las rocas con cuidado y retomó su camino por las oscuras calles, hasta encontrarse frente un departamento. Subió por las escaleras hasta el piso más alto y entró a su casa en silencio para no despertar a sus padres. Se encerró en su habitación y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

*****

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraron en el muelle de la ciudad costera. Ahí compraron un helado en un pequeño puesto artesanal y luego se fueron caminando por la costa, conversando de temas poco interesantes.

Axel miraba de reojo a su compañero, esperando una pequeña señal, una centésima de segundo en la que pudiesen encontrarse ambas miradas. Pero Roxas solo miraba hacia el frente o al cielo, repitiendo una y otra vez sus ganas de volver a ver la luna tan esplendorosa.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar de eso? –dijo Axel repentinamente, deteniéndose frente a Roxas para no dejarle avanzar. -¡Me tienes harto! Siempre es el mismo tema. ¿No puedes decir nada nuevo? ¡Hasta saber que mierda desayunaste hoy es más interesante!

Roxas se quedó frente a Axel atónito. No se movió por el repentino disgusto del pelirrojo, y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, como si quisiera llorar, reírse o salir corriendo al mismo tiempo. Pero aguantó aquellos nervios y respiró profundamente, insertando sus azules ojos inexpresivos en los de Axel.

Luego, sin pensar en lo que hacía, Roxas levantó el brazo donde tenía el helado y lo vertió en la cabeza de Axel, sin demostrar ningún cambio de expresión. Pero el otro, indignado, abrió sus ojos y miró sus sucias y pegajosas manos que habían intentado sacarse aquella sustancia dulce de su cabello. Esperando a que el pelirrojo le golpeara, cerró sus ojos y cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos.

Nada sucedió y el rubio comenzó a sacar sus brazos para ver si Axel aún permanecía frente a él. Pero éste se había ido corriendo por la costa.

-Axel… -dijo Roxas luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. –Yo… lo siento. –susurró y agachó su cabeza, preocupado por cómo estaría ahora el pelirrojo. Y, aún sintiendo el impulso de seguirle y alcanzarle para disculparse frente a él, lo dejó ir.

Axel corría con sus pies descalzos junto al mar. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y dejaba caer unas pocas lágrimas. Su cabello estaba todo sucio y pegajoso. Su polera también se había ensuciado un poco, y sus manos le incomodaban por la repugnante sensación del helado impregnado.

Se detuvo por un instante, soltando sus zapatillas y corriendo hacia el mar. Intentó patear el agua con rabia, pero una ola lo desequilibró y lo hizo caer al agua. Y, sin embargo, se quedó ahí sentado, dejando que el oleaje lo remojara una y otra vez. Miró hacia su izquierda, esperando a que Roxas estuviese acercándosele, pero no vio a nadie venir, por lo que suspiró y se levantó. Recogió sus zapatillas y volvió a su casa, en silencio, para que nadie notara su cabello y dedujera la bochornosa escena por la que pasó.

Tomó una ducha y lavó su roja cabellera para que toda esa asquerosidad saliera. Pero, aunque intentase liberarse de ello, en su cabeza quedaba el asqueroso recuerdo de Roxas humillándolo sin reservas, y en su corazón permanecía el dolor de aquella acción, aumentando en magnitud con el que ya sentía por ser ignorado o segundo en la lista de importancia de su rubio amigo.

El timbre sonó mientras se secaba el cabello. No escuchó hasta que apagó el secador. El insistente llamado hizo enojar a Axel, pero éste abrió la puerta y su rostro cambió nuevamente a una amargura total.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Axel, yo…- Roxas estaba nervioso frente a su amigo. Se avergonzaba de él mismo por lo que había hecho, pero le dificultaba sacar las palabras de su boca.

-Si vienes a burlarte de mí otra vez, entonces vete porque no dejaré que entres. –añadió Axel sin dejar al rubio terminar su frase. Lo miró desde arriba con desprecio. –Ya es suficiente con tus inconcientes acciones y tus estúpidas ideas.

-¡No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto! Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo y ya. –insistió Roxas, acercándose a Axel e intentando entrar a la casa.

-Mira quien habla. –respondió el pelirrojo con burla. –Déjame, ¿quieres?

Axel dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo de su departamento hasta su habitación, donde se encerró. Roxas entró al hogar y cerró la puerta de entrada. Siguiendo los paso de Axel, con lentitud, se acercó a la puerta que los dividía y apoyó su rostro en la tabla de madera, intentando escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado.

-Oye, lo siento. –dijo finalmente el rubio, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. –De verdad no entiendo qué me sucedió y por qué reaccioné de esa manera. No quise hacerlo (de hecho, quería terminarme mi helado…) Por favor, Axel. ¡Lo siento!

-¡No! –gritó Axel desde el otro lado.

-¡Si lo deseas, puedes verter helado en mi cabeza también!

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si. ¡Te lo juro!

Axel abrió la puerta repentinamente. Roxas tendió a irse con ella por inercia, pero logró mantener su cuerpo estable y miró a Axel a los ojos.

-Tonto, no creas que te saldrás de ésta. –dijo Axel con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ah, Vamos! Axel, no puedes hacerme esto.

-¡Claro que puedo! Me lo acabas de jurar.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y comenzaron a reír.

Llegó la noche y el oleaje aumentó en magnitud. Las estrellas brillaban junto a la Luna, iluminando cada grano de arena en la playa. Pocos caminaban cerca de la orilla por temor a que las olas crecieran aún más. Pero ambos, Roxas y Axel, permanecían juntos sentados frente al mar.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso… -Axel miraba al cielo con tristeza.

-No sigas. Me haces sentir mal. –refunfuñó Roxas, dándole un suave golpe en la espalda al pelirrojo. Se recostó en la arena, apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos, y miró hacia el cielo. -¿Por qué me gustará tanto?

-¿El qué? –preguntó Axel, mirando de reojo al rubio. -¿Hablas del Universo y sus misterios?

-Si. De eso… -Roxas parecía estar en un completo transe. Pocas veces pestañeaba para no perder ni una pequeña centésima de segundo del maravilloso espectáculo.

Controlando sus emociones, Axel retiene sus manos unidas para no hacer ninguna estupidez. Pero tiembla tan solo pensar que, en cualquier momento, por no sujetar esas suaves manos, el rubio escapará.

* * *

Wuuuju, terminó este primer chap. Se, se... es corto, pero es ke no se me viene nada mas en la cabeza por ahora -_- Y si se viniera algo, sería lo que escribiré para el segundo cap. Y si eso ocurriese, no tendía más cap y sería un fic de dos o tres ._.

Gracias Kami por el título del capitulo... no sabia que poner :)

Estaré un tanto lenta con esto, debido a que estoy transformando Colorful Season en un lindo doujinshi (ke espero terminar D:)

Bue :P Que la fuerza esté contigo


	2. Arrastrado por las Olas

Muy Bien! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de este fic medio loco y obsesivo o_O No demoré nada.... de echo lo comenzé esta noche y ya termine :O Intenté hacer un cap donde todo transcurriera en una noche y lo logré xD aunque tampoco es muy detallado o.o

**Disc: Axel y Roxas no me pertenecen, propiedad de tetsuya nomura y sus cosas locas de KH.**

Lo único que me inspiró fue... la música del juego KH 358/2 days D: y la del inicio del KH2 que es muy bonita :)

**

* * *

Arrastrado por las Olas**

El viento soplaba con fuerza y el oleaje aumentaba cada vez más, poniéndose más bravo de lo normal. Ambos jóvenes seguían, tranquilos, recostados cerca de la orilla costera. No temían al agua y confiaban de su destreza para escapar de alguna ola si es que algo así sucedía. Y mantenían sus ojos completamente cerrados, dejándose llevar por el sonido de las olas rompiéndose con fuerza. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos pocos minutos que parecieron ser eternos para Axel. Pero no quiso romper con aquella escena luego de ver el rostro feliz y pleno de Roxas, quien gozaba del espectáculo y de aquella orquesta natural.

-Es muy hermoso… -dijo Axel con suavidad, rompiendo un poco el hielo. Luego suspiró y respiró profundamente, dejando salir el aire por su boca, formando una especie de O con sus labios.

-¿Cierto? –añadió Roxas con la misma suavidad. –no me aburro de mirar esto, aunque no pase nada.

Axel miró a Roxas y lo encontró radiante por aquella felicidad y tranquilidad que le entregaba su obsesión por el Universo. Mas no podía entender el por qué. Y se amargaba pensando que nunca sería lo que él esperaba. Sin embargo, intentaba mejorar con el paso de los días para compartir con el rubio, aunque también esperaba a que éste pudiese ponerse en su lugar para disfrutar de cosas que también el gustaran al pelirrojo. Pero eso nunca sucedería, ya que estaba completamente cegado por esos destellos, tanto de día como de noche.

Roxas se sentó repentinamente y agachó su cabeza. Axel no se movió de su lugar, sino que le vigiló con la mirada para ver lo que le sucedía.

-Sé que he sido bastante egoísta contigo, Axel. –dijo repentinamente el rubio, escondiendo su rostro del pelirrojo. –Y yo tampoco puedo entender esta obsesión. Simplemente la tengo y la siento muy cercana a mí. Tanto como te siento a ti…

-Pero sigue siendo eso más importante que yo, ¿cierto, Roxas? –interrumpió Axel con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba nervioso y asustado por lo que podría venir ahora. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el Rubio luego de enterarse de lo que Axel debía decirle? Añoraba mantener aquella amistad tan preciada por un tiempo largo, ojalá hasta la muerte. Pero tampoco podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo con aquella sensación. Debía ser sincero consigo y con él. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que lo acepte después de tener reputación de galán con las chicas y de tener otras prioridades antes de salir con un chico?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, Axel… -añadió Roxas con timidez. –No estoy seguro de eso. Tampoco puedo mezclar a mis seres queridos con un anhelo.

-Tienes toda la razón. –el corazón de Axel se aceleraba cada vez que Roxas decía una sola palabra. –Pero, si tuvieses que elegir, Roxas, ¿Qué sería? –preguntó con indirecta curiosidad, esperando a que la respuesta fuese él.

-No puedo elegir.

-Si puedes. Algún día podría pasarte. –insistió Axel.

-¡Es muy difícil! –grito Roxas con todas sus fuerzas, tapando –en seguida- su rostro con ambas manos.

Axel se sentó y miró al rubio con preocupación. Luego se acercó a él y le abrazó. Notó un liguero sollozo proviniendo de Roxas, por lo que supuso que éste estaba ya bastante estresado y agobiado por la conversación que le hizo, finalmente, estallar en llantos.

Y así se mantuvieron hasta que Roxas se hubo calmado completamente en los brazos de Axel. Pero hacía tanto frío que Roxas no soltaba las manos del pelirrojo para que le diera un poco de calor corporal. Sin embargo, el otro no aguantaba más y temía dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Prefería decirle las cosas claramente con simples palabras a intentar explicárselo con acciones apresuradas. Así que se soltó como pudo y se mantuvo junto al rubio frotándole la espalda para quitarle la sensación de frío.

-Si lo deseas, podemos quedarnos un poco más. Te acompañaré hasta que quieras volver a casa. –ofreció Axel. Miraba al mar e intentaba encontrar el horizonte que divide el cielo del mar, pero no logró hacerlo por la oscuridad que había.

La única fuente de luz era la Luna llena y las estrellas que tintineaban de la Vía Láctea.

-¿Será posible posarse sobre Betelgeuse? –dijo Roxas olvidando su anterior estado anímico, siendo maravillado nuevamente por el brillo del cielo. – ¡Tengo que llegar a ese lugar! –añadió extendiendo su mano.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Axel despistadamente.

-Que iré hacia allá… -Roxas se levantó y miró fijamente hacia el horizonte. – Si logro llegar hacia el final, de nadar en el mar podré flotar en el espacio.

-¿Estás loco? Morirás por la falta de Oxígeno. –Axel miró a Roxas con extrañeza, completamente descolocado por lo que el otro decía con tanto convencimiento.

-Al menos podré flotar por siempre en el infinito…

Roxas comenzó a caminar hacia el mar, sacándose el polerón que llevaba encima y tirándolo sin preocupación. Poco a poco fue aumentando en velocidad y desnudándose más, hasta quedar solo en su ropa interior.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? –gritó Axel con impaciencia. Se levantó y se quedó mirando a Roxas, esperando a que volviese y se diera cuenta de su locura.

Pero el rubio no lo escuchó y siguió avanzando, ahora adentrándose en el mar, perdiendo el equilibrio por las olas que rompían junto a él, además de ser arrastrado por el vaivén del agua.

-Hasta acá llegaste. –dijo Axel entre dientes, enfurecido por lo que su amigo intentaba hacer. –No me das más opción que ir a buscarte…

El pelirrojo comenzó a quitarse toda su ropa en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Luego agarró velocidad y corrió hasta la orilla de la costa, adentrándose al mar con dificultad.

-¡Maldición! El agua está demasiado fría. –Axel dudó un instante en ir a buscar a Roxas, pero era su deber traerlo de vuelta, además de que no quería perderlo. No ahora. Así que luchó contra las olas del mar, siendo hundido reiteradas veces por la fuerza del gigante de agua. Pero salía a la superficie –con dificultad- y seguía nadando, buscando al rubio que se alejaba cada vez más.

Nadó hasta poder alcanzar a Roxas, tomándole desesperadamente del brazo derecho. Roxas sintió un tironeo y, completamente fuera de sí, hundió la cabeza de Axel con su mano libre, intentando ahogarlo para que le soltara de una vez. Pero Axel no lo dejó libre y logró salir nuevamente a la superficie para respirar.

-¿¡Qué me hiciste imbécil!? –le gritó Axel al rubio, pegándole una bofetada en el rostro, además de salpicarle un poco de agua en los ojos. Asustado por la anterior reacción de su amigo y perplejo por lo que intentó hacerle, se llevó a Roxas de vuelta a la orilla, arrastrándolo por la arena de mala gana.

Lograron salir después de un difícil oleaje. Caminaron por la arena con dificultad y cansancio, hasta caer los dos rendidos junto a la ropa de Axel. Los dos estaban temblando por el frío, pero no podían hacer más que recuperar el aire. Axel logró ponerse en pie y recoger sus cosas para vestirse. Sin embargo, Roxas dejó caer todo su cuerpo en la arena, rindiéndose después de haber sido detenido en su intento de llegar al infinito.

-¿Qué tenías en mente, pendejo tonto? –Regañó Axel a Roxas mientras se colocaba su ropa de nuevo (aunque siguiera mojado)

-¿Por qué me detuviste? ¡No tenías derecho a eso! –respondió Roxas con ademán de desafiar a Axel. Pero al verle el rostro, un rostro triste y preocupado, se tragó sus insultos y se levantó. Buscó sus ropas y se las colocó para volver a casa.

-¿Querías llegar a ese lugar, no? ¿Querías ir de todas formas, sin importar lo que pudiese suceder en el camino? –La voz de Axel era difusa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar con claridad. Y, entre cada palabra que decía, un ligero sollozo se lograba escapar. -¿Prefieres eso antes que a mí?

-¡No, Axel! Eso no es cierto… - Roxas no podía mirarle a los ojos. La culpa y la vergüenza que sentía eran demasiado grandes como para dejarlas pasar.

Axel había perdido completamente la clama y ahora dejaba caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos verdes. – ¿Entonces porqué quisiste ahogarme? ¡Respóndeme Roxas! ¡Respóndeme con la verdad! –Respiraba con dificultad por la congestión que se producía en su nariz. De vez en cuando secaba sus lágrimas con sus manos e inhalaba con fuerza.

Roxas no pudo responderle. Pero tampoco podía explicarse a sí mismo esa extraña forma de actuar. Como si hubiese sido hipnotizado por algo o alguien. Y tampoco podía descifrar lo que sintió en aquel momento. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que, en ese instante, no fue su voluntad la que actuó. Pero cuando pudo formular una respuesta más o menos convincente, Axel ya estaba caminando de vuelta a su casa.

-¡Espera, Axel! –Roxas intentó llamarle para explicarle lo sucedido.

Axel le ignoró y continuó su camino. Sin embargo, el rubio insistió, por lo que tuvo que detenerse, al menos, para escuchar la última estupidez de la noche.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –le dijo el pelirrojo desde la vereda. Se había volteado de mala gana con una cara de pocos amigos que cohibió al rubio en un primer momento. –Ya tuve suficiente contigo, ¿sabes?

-¡No fue mi intención! Lo prometo… -insistió Roxas, pero la mirada de Axel, aquellos ojos verdes lastimados, no dejaron le dejaron continuar con la explicación.

-¡Estoy cansado de tus ideas locas! –comenzó Axel a desahogarse. -¡Me rindo, Roxas! ¡Me rindo! –el pelirrojo extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados y continuó. –Ya no sé si pueda continuar soportando tu indiferencia hacia mí. No creo poder seguir escuchándote decir esas estupideces sobre el Universo. ¡Hasta intentaste matarme por lograr eso! ¿De verdad crees que llegarás nadando? ¡Ese horizonte se prolonga hasta el infinito!

-¡Axel escúchame!

-¡No! ¡Escúchame tú por una sola vez! –Axel, enfurecido, caminó de regreso hacia donde se encontraba Roxas. Sus pasos eran veloces y fuertes, el movimiento de sus brazos brusco y descontrolado. Cuando estuvo frente al rubio se agachó para estar a su altura y acercó su rostro al de éste, mirándole a los ojos con ira. –No vuelvas a dirigirme ni una sola mirada. ¿Me entendiste? No quiero saber nada de ti, de tus locuras y de tus intentos suicidas. –dijo entre dientes, muy lentamente. Luego comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Roxas, de vuelta a su casa.

El rubio se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, impresionado por aquellas palabras, mirando cómo Axel rompía un lazo que habían tejido juntos durante años. No tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para moverse. Sentía su rostro húmedo, pero no por el mar, sino por las lágrimas que dejaba caer incontrolables por sus ojos.

Roxas volvió a casa dando unos ligeros pasos por las calles de la ciudad. Entró por la ventana de su habitación que había dejado abierta y se recostó de inmediato en su cama. Olvidó completamente lo sucio que se encontraba, pero el cansancio y la melancolía le abrumaban. Así que miró hacia afuera por un instante y luego cerró su ventana. Ahora dirigió sus ojos a la Luna, pero tapó su ventana con las cortinas y se escondió entre las sábanas de la cama.

Aquella noche ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Weeee, terminé con esto *-* Ahora debo ingeniármelas para continuar xD aunque tengo una idea que será igual media depre -_- yo y mis tragedias D:

Gracias a los reviews que dejaron o.o Y espero que este les haya gustado... hasta el momento, es lo ke mas esperaba *-* aunke debo decir que, originalmente, tenía otro curso e iba a terminar bien ._. pero así puedo alargar más esto :P


	3. Diálogo con la Luna

Ok! volví con este fic... La verdad pensé que me tomaría más tiempo en hacerlo, pero mejor continúo. Tampoco será muy largo o tedioso, asi que pronto lo tendré listo :P

**Disc: Axel y Roxas no me pertenecen u.u no son míos. Propiedad de Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura, etc.**

Veámos que pasa con Axel al regresar a casa o.o**  
**

**

* * *

Diálogo con la Luna**

-¡Maldito! –Axel caminaba descalzo por las calles, cerro arriba. Sus pasos eran forzosamente golpeados, veloces y rígidos. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Sus manos también estaban apretadas en puños y sus brazos formando un ángulo recto. Su cabello goteaba, su ropa estaba húmeda y sus pies heridos. Se sentía incómodo al estar mojado, pero no podía llegar a casa casi desnudo. Menos caminar por la calle, a pesar de que, a esas horas de la noche, nadie circulara por ahí. – ¿Qué se cree ese inútil? Yo que le voy a salvar de una muerte segura, ¡y éste que me intenta matar!

Lo único que iluminaba su camino era la Luna. Pero la detestaba, aún cuando ésta le ayudase a encontrar el sendero a casa. La odiaba por su forma, su brillo, su fama y grandeza. Pero, más aún, la odiaba por separarle de Roxas, por seducirlo hasta hacerle perder la conciencia e intentar alcanzarla, por embrujarlo e hipnotizarlo. Y, sin embargo, la miraba con maravilla y lástima.

-¿Porqué deseas tanto llevártelo? –Axel se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo, manta oscura con infinitas luciérnagas. Arqueó sus cejas hacia arriba y cerró sus ojos. Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados con las manos abiertas y las palmas hacia arriba. Inspiró con fuerza hasta llenar sus pulmones. Retuvo un instante el aire almacenado y luego lo botó por la boca con lentitud. Abrió los ojos y miró a la Luna. Le buscó la cara y luego sonrió con ironía. -¿De qué te estas riendo? Siempre que te miró estás así. ¿Qué escondes tras esa cara amable? –rió con desgano. Luego suspiró y volvió a su posición normal. Continuó caminando por las vacías y silenciosas calles de la ciudad costera. Miraba hacia abajo para no pisar nada que le lastimara más la planta de los pies. De vez en cuando daba pequeños brincos para esquivar piedras y trozos de vidrio. Había olvidado que sus pies ya estaban secos para ponerse sus zapatillas, y continuó caminando con sus pies desprotegidos.

No quería volver a casa aún. Tenía un deseo incontrolable de volver y pegarle a ese niñato rubio que intentó matarle, pero tan solo pensar en volver a verle le dolía. Era como si en su corazón se desatara una guerra: o le quería junto a él, o no deseaba verlo nunca más. Pensaba en los lugares a los que acostumbraban ir juntos y planeó una forma para no encontrárselo. Sin embargo, tan solo saber que existía una posibilidad de encontrarle, le hacía temblar y sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Quizás la única forma de volver a recuperar la amistad era peleándose. Pero la violencia no era la mejor salida, o al menos así pensaba él.

Se sentó sobre la misma roca en que solía pararse para tener una mejor vista de la playa. Curvó su torso y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Sus dientes permanecían apretados, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos desgarrando sus mejillas. Y, de su boca, un ligero sollozo. De sus ojos, unas delicadas lágrimas. Dificultad al respirar. Llantos controlados que de vez en cuando se hacían notar, siento discretamente apaciguados con un suspiro o una profunda inhalación.

Ahí se quedó por unos cinco minutos. Esperó a que su llanto ya hubiese desaparecido y luego secó sus ojos con las manos. Respiró con fuerza para no dejar caer la mucosidad producida en su nariz por la agitación y luego pasó sus manos por la cabeza, peinando su cabello con los dedos. Y, parándose, miró hacia atrás con desconfianza. Se volteó para ver con mayor facilidad el paisaje tras sus espaldas, pero no vio más que casas, autos, árboles, etcétera. Pero ningún ser humano se pasó por ahí. –Debo estar demasiado agitado. –pensó el pelirrojo. –Dudo que Roxas me haya seguido. Lo conozco. Sé que no se atrevería a romper los favores que le pedí. –Continuó camino a casa, retomando el ritmo lento de sus vagos pasos. Y sus brazos sueltos se movían con torpeza, mientras bajaba su postura, columna arqueada hacia abajo con desgano. Sus cabellos húmedos caían sobre sus mejillas y frente. Tapaban los ojos y le impedían ver con claridad hacia donde pisaba.

Luego, un grito de dolor inesperado. Había pisado una piedra con una punta aguda que le hirió la planta del pié izquierdo. Entonces recordó que llevaba sus zapatos atados a sus brazos. Así que se colocó sus calcetines y luego las zapatillas. Sentía cómo sangraba la herida, pero no le dio mayor importancia, llegaría pronto a casa y ahí podría curarse. Pero cojeaba de vez en cuando, lo que le hacía retrasar su llegada a casa.

En esos momentos tan solo imaginaba a Roxas alcanzándole. Quizás estaba demasiado alterado, por lo que podía justificarse su paranoia. Pero no podía argumentar en contra de su inmenso deseo de verle. Y que, a pesar de lo sucedido, igual sentía un fuerte impulso de abrazarlo.

-Eso podría haber sido lo mejor…-pensó Axel, volviendo a detenerse. –Tal vez debí acercarme a él y calmarle. No debí enojarme ni gritarle de esa forma. Quizás no fue su voluntad… -Nuevamente miró hacia el cielo en busca de la Luna. La divisó, juntó los párpados de sus ojos, dejando libre un pequeño espacio por el que pudo ver a través de sus pestañas. Posó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y, con un rápido movimiento, juntó sus dedos en forma de puño, a excepción de los dedos del medio –corazón-, realizando un gesto de odio, mostrando sus dientes apretados. -¡Maldita perra! –Gritó con fuerza, aún con el gesto en las manos. -¿¡Qué le hiciste a Roxas!? ¿¡Que mierda quieres de él!? –Como si estuviese completamente fuera de sí, Axel le gritó a la esfera brillante, mirándola desde abajo con desprecio, buscando un punto por el cual atacarla, esperando a que ésta le hiciera algo y se pusiera a pelear con él. -¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Apaga tu maldito brillo y déjame en paz con él! –continuó. -¡Te odio maldita! ¡¡TE ODIO!! –gritó vaciando el aire de sus pulmones.

-¡Cállate imbécil! –dijo un hombre desde una de las casas. -¡Alguna gente normal desea dormir!

Axel no logró ver al sujeto, sino le hubiese tirado algo para que no le molestara. Miró a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad no le permitió devisar nada más que objetos inanimados. Respiró profundamente y volvió a caminar hacia su casa.

Nuevamente había olvidado el daño que se había hecho en sus pies y por su afán de llegar a dormir lo antes posible, corrió y corrió.

Cuando hubo regresado a su edificio, subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada con sigilo. Entró sin hacer ruido molesto que despertara a sus padres y caminó en puntita de pie hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, cerró su puerta y se apoyó en ella, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo. Agachó su cabeza y, con una expresión de melancolía inerte, dejó caer unas pocas lágrimas. Sus manos las dirigió al pecho apretando su polera como si quisiera sacar el órgano y sostenerlo. Un suspiro más y luego cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, la preocupación le agobiaba y no le dejaba soñar. Todas esas palabras que le dijo, la intención de odio y desprecio que marcó en cada una de las letras de las dolorosas frases que transmitió. El estado anímico de quien había sido su más grande amigo hasta ahora. Su salud mental y su inexplicable comportamiento en cuanto a su obsesión. Su extraña relación con la Luna y el desaparecido brillo en sus ojos cada vez que miraba al cielo. Como si ese destello en su mirada, su alegre sonrisa, todo el brillo y su energía se desvanecieran o fueran absorbidas por aquel astro.

-¿Será posible? –dijo el pelirrojo luego de su análisis mental de la situación. -¿Será posible que… la Luna absorba su vitalidad? –Miró hacia el frente. Sobre su cama había un libro en el que, generalmente, Axel escribía las aventuras que había vivido con Roxas. Se acercó arrastrándose por el suelo y se estiró para tomar aquel libro. Lo abrió y leyó algunas de las páginas escritas. Había escrito con todo detalle cada una de sus experiencias, y ahora debía escribir una más que, lamentablemente, no había sido positiva y quizás mancharía con dolorosa tinta todo aquel emocionante y memorable cuaderno. Pero era una experiencia junto a él que no sería olvidada y necesariamente debía ser registrada. Y, aunque compartiera esto con Roxas, seguramente para él sería algo más que sucedió e intentaría olvidarlo, especialmente porque no recordaría nada de lo hecho por su supuesto hipnotismo.

Cerró el cuaderno y lo tiró al azar por la habitación. Subió a su cama y ahí se recostó sobre el cubrecama. Puso sus brazos bajo su cabeza para apoyarse y miró al techo, aún con ese rostro melancólico, cada vez más triste y cansado. Los ojos le dolían, la mandíbula y los dientes le molestaban, las arterias de su cabeza palpitaban como nunca y un molesto sonido a pito le atravesaba una oreja a otra. Estornudó, secó su nariz y ahí se quedó, inmóvil, hasta que el día llegó. No durmió en toda la noche y ya no sentía sueño. Ahora que el sol salió, más posibilidades habían de que Roxas fuese en su búsqueda. Y le preocupaba. Le preocupaba inmensamente el tener que pasar por esa situación.

Se duchó antes de que sus padres se despertaran para que no le vieran sucio. También limpió la entrada de la casa para eliminar toda evidencia con respecto a lo sucedido, y dejó lavando su ropa. Saludó a sus padres con naturalidad, como si nada hubiese sucedido y les deseó suerte en el trabajo. Luego se apresuró en vestirse con algo para salir, se peinó y, con una boina negra, se cubrió la cabeza. Recogió las llaves del departamento, su celular y algo de dinero y revisó por las ventanas si había alguna persona abajo. Cerró todas las vías de acceso del departamento –llámese ventanas o ventanales de balcones- y llamó al conserje del edificio para preguntar, discretamente, si alguien estaba esperándole o había subido a verle. Ya confirmado que nadie había entrado, Axel salió apresurado y bajó por las escaleras. Pasó junto al conserje, le saludó y luego salió del recinto mirando con cautela. Corrió en dirección al paradero que se encontraba cerca y subió a una micro para ir al centro.

Al ver que se alejaba completamente de su hogar se alivió. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento donde estaba. Miraba por la ventana hacia afuera para asegurarse de que Roxas no estuviera por ahí, pero de vez en cuando se distraía con algún ruido en su espalda o con los pasajeros que subían al transporte. Sin embargo, nunca se le cruzó.

Ya pasadas las diez de la mañana, Axel llegó al centro de la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor y pensó en qué hacer. Estaba tan nervioso y apurado que nunca se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo realmente y ahora se sentía perdido. Pero su estómago le pedía a gritos abastecimiento, por lo que se decidió por un restaurante en el cual desayunar. Y caminó hasta encontrar un local al cual jamás había entrado. Supuso que Roxas no los buscaría ahí, así que entró con calma, se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que lo atendieran. Se quitó la boina y suspiró. Pidió un Mocacchino con un pastelito de frambuesa y, con toda calma, completamente aliviado por su perfecto escape, disfrutó de un dulce y ácido desayuno.


	4. Contéstame

Wejeee! Acá ya va el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

Debo decir que, en un principio, no le veía mucho futuro a esto. De echo, aún no me convence en absoluto ._. pero de todas formas lo continuaré porque hay algunos que si les gusta y esperan la continuacion xD A esas personas, gracias :)

**Disc: Los personajes Axel y Roxas no me pertenecen u.u Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y esas empresas de videojuegos geniales.**

_Tengo ganas de comer un alfajor con manjar, bañado en chocolate. Soñé con eso la noche pasada y quiero uno T_T mi subconciente necesita su docis de azucar. Pero los doctores dicen que no u.u a menos que me de un gustito por ser fin de semana *-*_**  
**

**

* * *

Contéstame**

El viento nada más soplaba. Llevaba sus cabellos a su ritmo sobre los aires, acariciando suavemente la tersa piel de su rostro. De vez en cuando se pasaba la mano para quitarse los mechones que se posaban frente a sus ojos, pero nuevamente el viento los movía y le incomodaban la vista.

Luego de aquellas dolorosas palabras, Roxas no hizo más que quedarse quieto mirando cómo Axel le dejaba completamente abandonado a su suerte. Dándole la espalda al mar, miraba con sus ojos abiertos de asombro a esa figura delgada alejarse. Su corazón se retorcía, su estómago se revoloteaba, como si tuviese mariposas dentro. En su cabeza, miles de preguntas se formulaban dentro. Miles de preguntas que buscaban respuestas. Respuestas convincentes para que el pelirrojo le entendiera. Convincentes para poder reconciliarse. Reconciliarse para volver a sentir las cálidas manos de Axel. Su sonrisa, su cabello rojo, sus rasgados ojos verdes que le miraban siempre directamente. Luego sintió que su corazón volvía a latir.

-¿Qué estarás sintiendo Axel? –preguntó el rubio al aire. –Jamás lo sabré si no me lo dices… -Agachó su cabeza y miró melancólicamente los miles de granos de arena. El suelo inestable tenía un triste color negro, producto de la oscuridad de la noche que le abrazaba. Suspiró, cerró los ojos por un instante y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Sintió la brisa marina rozar su rostro. Ligeras gotas de agua salada le refrescaban la piel. Y, finalmente, abrió los ojos.

Al ver la Luna, sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón. Buscó entre las estrellas la respuesta a eso, pero nada le dijeron éstas.

-¿Me das la espalda ahora? –le preguntó Roxas a la gran esfera redonda. -¿Porqué no me miras? ¿En qué me equivoqué para que ahora me ignores? –Cruzó sus y le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño. Caminó en busca de sus zapatos, lo cuales estaban dispersos en cualquier sitio. Alcanzó a recoger uno y se lo puso, pero el otro había sido arrastrado por las olas y ya no podía recuperarlo. -¿Qué idiota se lanzaría a estas horas al mar?...

Había olvidado lo sucedido anteriormente. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que él estaba completamente empapado y de que sus ropas se humedecían. También había olvidado la razón de que sus zapatos estuviesen dispersos por la playa. Sin embargo, no se formuló aquellas interrogativas. Ni si quiera se le ocurrieron.

Parecía estar completamente embriagado por el aroma a mar y la sutil luz del cielo estrellado. Y se dejaba guiar por la brisa en un vaivén constante por la playa, alejándose completamente del camino que había tomado Axel. Pero, también tenía voluntad propia, recordando lo que iba a hacer en un principio. Se devolvió por la vereda para no hacer doble esfuerzo al caminar sobre la arena. Se detuvo al llegar al pie del cerro por el cual se fue Axel y ojeó la calle para intentar divisarlo.

Vaciló. Vaciló unos segundos. Vaciló unos minutos. Sus piernas no se movían. Su pecho se inflaba cada vez que inhalaba aire. Sus manos muertas permanecían a los lados, quietas, desganadas. Su cabello desordenado y sucio rozaba su frente. El entrecejo fruncido, levemente arqueados hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero ahí se quedó otros segundos más.

-Lo… -dijo con una voz muy suave y dolorosa. Movía sus labios con delicadeza. Le costaba formular palabras, aunque éstas solo fuesen dos o tres. Agachó su cabeza y apretó los párpados con más fuerza. Hizo un puño con las manos y volvió a abrir la boca. –Lo siento… Axel.

Quizás lo más difícil y doloroso fue pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo. Miles de recuerdos, voces e imágenes se le cruzaban por la mente. Eran tan memorables e importantes para él, tan gráficos cada uno de esos recuerdos, que lograba verlos frente a él como una foto. Extendía la mano para intentar tocar lo que estaba frente a él, pero solo parecían distorsionarse las líneas de la imagen.

Sacudió la cabeza y nuevamente miró hacia el frente, pero ésta vez no vio ninguna imagen, ninguna foto, ningún recuerdo. Y suspiró. Subió por el cerro dos cuadras y volvió a detenerse en una bifurcación. Miró hacia ambos caminos, buscando a alguien por el camino de la izquierda.

-Axel debe haberse ido por ahí… -pensó el rubio. –Si voy ahora corriendo, quizás me lo encuentre. –Dio unos pasos inconcientes hacia la izquierda y volvió a detenerse.

-"Recuerda que él no quiere saber nada de ti. Es mejor que desaparezcas…" –escuchó Roxas detrás de él. Se volteó algo asustado y buscó a alguna persona que se haya escondido luego de decirle eso. Investigó detrás de autos, árboles, arbustos. También intentó ver a través de algunas ventanas de las casas más cercanas, pero no había ningún ente despierto. Desconfiado, volvió a caminar en dirección a la casa de Axel, pero la misma voz lo detuvo. Así que retomó el camino a casa, estudiando minuciosamente el camino que iba dejando atrás, esperando a que alguien se apareciera, lo cual no sucedió jamás, hasta que la bifurcación fue absorbida por la oscuridad nocturna.

Sus pasos eran veloces y torpes. Le daba igual el daño que se hacía en el pie derecho cada vez que pisaba suelo. Saltaba para esquivar piedras o arbustos, corría para agarrar vuelo en las bajadas del cerro y subía a algunas barandillas de la calle. Casi siempre en busca de la Luna, quien, a su juicio, seguía dándole la espalda.

Roxas se enojó. Tomó piedras que se encontraban en el camino e intentó lanzárselas, pero todas volvían a caer y nada le lastimaba, lo cual le producía aún más rabia. Y la miraba con furia, dejando levemente abiertos los párpados para que sus azules ojos la vieran. Ya no se sentía deleitado por ella, sin embargo, su afán de llegar a ella crecía cada vez más.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo de pronto Roxas alzando la voz, mirando al cielo con los brazos abiertos. -¿A quién miras ahora?

Rotaba con los brazos extendidos, intentando abarcar en todo momento la completa figura de la Luna. Corría de un lado a otro para lograr verla desde otros ángulos, pero, a pesar de verse una imagen plana allá arriba, parecía que ésta siempre esquivara los insistentes ojos del rubio.

-¿De qué te estás riendo ahora? –Roxas logró sentir unas risas burlonas, traviesas y muy agudas. Sabía que, aquello que hablaba, era la Luna, lo que le dio más calma con respecto al suceso anterior. -¿A quién estás mirando ahora, Luna? ¿De quién te burlas? –Se sentó en medio de la calle a ver las heridas que se había hecho en los pies. Con saliva intentó limpiarse, pero había algunos cortes que sangraban que debían ser curados pronto para que no entrara ninguna infección. Así que se levantó y comenzó a saltar en un pie para no lastimarse más el otro. Pero era tan agotador y tanto el camino por recorrer que prefirió seguir con normalidad, manteniendo el pie herido siempre en el talón para no lastimarse los dedos.

El camino a su casa era más corto que hacia la casa de Axel, por lo que pronto se encontró frente a su patio. Cruzó el antejardín y se acercó a una ventana que estaba abierta. Subió por ella y entró a la casa como un bándalo. Ahora estaba dentro de su habitación, la cual estaba completamente oscura con la puerta cerrada desde adentro para hacer pensar a los padres que estaba ahí. Y no hizo más que recostarse en su cama, olvidando lo sucio que se encontraba. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada e intentó cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero no tenía sueño. Así que se asomó por la ventana para ver a la esfera luminosa del cielo.

-¿Aún me das la espalda? –La voz de Roxas era sutilmente suave, un tanto ronca. –Si es así… -vaciló un instante. Luego continuó. –entonces yo también. –Cerró la ventana con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, y luego corrió las cortinas. Miraba como, lentamente, iba perdiendo completamente a la Luna. No dejó de dirigir sus ojos al cielo, hasta que la cortina hubo tapado completa la ventana. Se mantuvo un instante en su cama, sentado, pensativo. Reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido y planeó una forma de volver a acercarse a Axel. Formuló algunos diálogos que ensayó con timidez y preparó algunos gestos que le daban la seguridad de que el pelirrojo caería nuevamente. Pero algo le hizo detenerse: un latido en el corazón, una extraña sensación de adrenalina subiendo por sus venas hasta la cabeza.

-¿Es eso lo que Axel realmente quiere? –se preguntó. Caminó de un lado a otro, manteniéndose en el mismo eje, con su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo, apoyada en su mano derecha. –No necesita palabras superficiales con previo ensayo…- continuó hablando en su mente. –Debo demostrarle que su amistad es más importante.

Se lanzó a su cama y tapó su rostro con la almohada, como si quisiera ocultarse. Ahí abajo, tapado completamente por el suave cojín, su piel estaba cálida y algo ruborizada. Sus ojos bien abiertos, al igual que si se hubiese sorprendido por algo extremadamente inimaginable: ¿Estará… enamorado de mí?

¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? A pesar de ser algo despistado, o de, más bien, perder la cabeza con ese cuento del Universo y el Infinito, escuchaba y procesaba las indirectas que el pelirrojo le tiraba en situaciones íntimas. Pero, inocentemente, ignoraba esos intentos de Axel de atraerlo y lo interpretaba como un gesto más de amistad. Sin embargo, parecía sentir algo también.

-¿Estaba yo también atraído por Axel y no me dí cuenta hasta ahora? –Roxas se horrorizó con la idea. Un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la columna, desde abajo hacia arriba, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Y el rubor en sus mejillas se hacía aún más notorio. Sentía su pecho caliente, su corazón agitado y su estómago revoloteado. –¡Estoy igual que una chica enamorada! –pensó nuevamente, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para no chillar como tal. Movía su cabeza hacia los lados, negando su situación actual. Pero, en el fondo, se sentía atraído y preocupado por su amigo. Pensaba en las posibilidades de poder entablar alguna nueva relación con él, y de cómo se verían juntos como…-Novios. –dijo abriendo sus azules ojos de par en par. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Movía sus manos con torpeza, un tanto tiritón. Luego sintió su estómago pesado, lo que le produjo una sensación de mal estar que le agobió. Y se metió dentro de su cama para dormirse, lo cual no sucedió hasta que hubo amanecido.

Se pasó la noche en vela imaginando cada una de sus acciones cotidianas con Axel, nada más que con la leve diferencia de que ya no eran amigos, sino que algo más. Se reía solo cada vez que algo cursi se le pasaba por la mente, pero en seguida se volvía serio, recordando su posición de hombre.

Ya en la mañana, no hizo más que tomar un baño y arreglarse, vestido de lo más _casual_, perfumado y bien presentado.

-Esta vez debo hablar seriamente con Axel. –pensó. –Tengo que demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba y pedirle perdón por todo lo que ocasioné… -recogió las llaves de su casa, abrió la ventana de su habitación y luego salió por la puerta principal con prisa. Caminó con pasos torpes y apresurados hacia la casa de Axel, pero ésta estaba tan arriba que necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando para tomar un respiro. -¿Se molestará si me ve ahora? –continuó con sus preguntas. Suspiró y continuó su camino.

Junto a él, muchas personas pasaban caminando desde el otro lado. A cada uno le miraba la cara para intentar reconocer a Axel, pero ninguno era él. Miraba adentro de los autos y de los buses para tratar de distinguirlo en caso de que saliera –lo cual era muy seguro-, para así interceptarlo. Pero tampoco logró divisar la figura delgada de cabellos rojos. Y tan solo quedaba una opción: aún no ha salido de casa.

Como era tan temprano, pensó que, a lo mejor, aún se encontraba durmiendo o recién se estaba levantando. Acompañarlo en el desayuno sería una buena forma para comenzar con una conversación sería. Además, el tampoco había desayunado, por lo que le agradaba la idea de compartir la primera comida del día junto a Axel.

Llegado ya al departamento, se acercó al portero y preguntó si se encontraba alguien en el edificio de Axel. El portero, un hombre despistado, nada más informó que hasta hace poco le habían llamado desde ahí, lo que despertó alguna esperanza en el corazón de Roxas. Y subió apresurado por las escaleras hasta encontrarse justo en frente de la puerta de entrada del departamento. Llamó a la puerta golpeando con el puño, pero nada sucedía. Insistió con el timbre, mas nadie respondía. Su sonrisa poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose. Decidió llamar por teléfono a la casa, pero nada más escuchó el sonido desde afuera que no cesaba.

-No está en casa… -susurró Roxas para sí mismo. Se apoyó en la puerta y miró hacia el suelo con tristeza. –Quizás salió y está en algún lugar de esos que nos gustan… -se auto animó y se decidió por ir a buscarle. Ya no había vuelta atrás; tenía que verle, tenía que hablarle, tenía que decirle cuanto le importaba. Y lo demás, admitirlo como un problema ya de grado mental el cual no podía manejar. Buscaría apoyo y ayuda en Axel para intentar mejorar su extraña paranoia, pero antes, debía encontrarle, aunque éste insistiera en escapar y esconderse. Sabía que lo vería y le enfrentaría.

* * *

_Se finí_

Bueno, bueno. Estos últimos dos cap son una vista de cada uno de los personajes de las cosas que hacen. El próximo ya suceden cosas 1313 xD en fin o.o no les daré spoilers ni nada x3

Agradecer a NiiiaL por sus reviews y por seguir el fic xD Y a la Kami por darme apoyo moral y decirme que continúe u.u Algún día seré tan popular como ella (?) xDDD En fin :) que ya no queda mucho más por escribir *-* Aunque también aprovecho de pedir disculpas D: entro el lunes a clases y ya no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir ._. ésto de estudiar y prepararse para la PSU u.u de verdad es molesto _


	5. Conversación Forzada

Al fin subí otro chap!!! omg, hasta yo estoy feliz TuT

La verdad es que la inspiración desapareció. Me explico? Hizo PUF! D: Y digamos que con esto de llegar a mi casa cansada, pensar en lo que me toca al día siguiente en el colegio, leer, estudiar y además darme un pequeñisimo tiempo de descanso no me ayuda a continuar. Eso sí, agarré un cuaderno cualquiera y me puse a escribir ahí, por último para avanzar. Parece que mientras más tiempo paso en el colegio, más ganas me dan de escribir. Pero al llegar a mi casa eso no sucede y la motivación se va. En fin, tarde o temprano lo iba a subir. Lo siento por aquellos que esperaron mucho D:

**DISC: los personajes Axel y Roxas no me pertenecen u.u Propiedad de tetsuya nomura :)**

Ninguna recomensación por ahora, puesto que mi fuente de inspiración, en este caso, es un par de compañeros que se acosan entre ellos. Y, curiosamente, el que vendria siento el "uke" es muy parecido a Roxas (o al menos al que yo suelo escribir), incluso en físico... nada más le falta un poco de largo en el cabello y levantárselo :3

**

* * *

Conversación Forzada.**

La cafetería estaba más o menos vacía. En su mayoría, sólo habían algunos jóvenes-adultos leyendo el periódico junto a una taza de café. Sin embargo, a pesar de pasar desapercibido entre ese grupo de gente y de estar en un lugar que no frecuentaba, le ponía nervioso pensar que Roxas, por esas locas vueltas de la vida, también iría hacia allá. Cerraba los ojos para intentar dispersas esas ideas en su mente, mientras daba sorbo a su Mocacchino. Partía en pedazos pequeños el pastel de frambuesa y luego comía con su tenedor, saboreando pequeños trozos en su boca. Jugaba con el tenedor aplastando algunas frambuesas y juntando las migajas que sobraban. Era tal su aburrimiento, que hasta intentaba hacer formas con las migajas y ordenarlas de tal forma que quedaran rostros, animales, etc. Pero luego volvía a mirar por sus espaldas en busca del rubio, sin encontrar nada más que alivio en su corazón.

Una vez terminado su desayuno, se fue del local y vagó por el centro de la ciudad, contemplando la vitrina de tiendas que nunca había visto en su vida. Le llamó la atención una tienda alternativa con objetos kitsch. Entró en ella olvidándose completamente de lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar ahí y ojeó algunos objetos. Casi todos eran adornos de animales con algunas formas locas y pintadas al más puro estilo de la psicodelia. Había uno que otro mueble con recortes de revistas pegados, espejos y cuadros. Revisó precios, pero todo era demasiado costoso. Así que salió con calma de la tienda y continuó caminando por las largas y delgadas calles del centro de la ciudad.

De vez en cuando suspiraba, pero en todo momento mantenía su cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo con desgano. Tropezó con algunas piedras, dio zancadas a otros que caminaban junto a él y chocó con los que venían del frente. Pero siempre se mantuvo calmado, inexpresivo y pensativo.

Caminó durante una hora sin rumbo aparente. Llegó a la plaza frente al muelle y se sentó en una banca. Por fin levantó para mirar a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie. Se alivió.

-Cálmate. No vendrá, lo sabes… -pensó Axel pasándose la mano por la cara. Luego se puso a jugar con un mechón de cabello. –Y si viene, no le hables. Da igual, tarde o temprano te lo tendrás que topar de nuevo… -posó sus brazos sobre las piernas y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo. La boina que tenía en la cabeza cayó al suelo luego del brusco movimiento que realizó con la cabeza. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el sombrero, pero no lo recogió hasta un momento después que aprovechó para acomodarse. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la banca y ahí se quedó con los ojos fijos en el cielo, tarareando y moviendo los pies al compás de la música.

Mantuvo los oídos agudos y alertas ante cualquier llamado o voz conocida para echarse a correr en el momento que fuese necesario, si es que ese sujeto al que intentaba ignorar le encontrase. Pero ya no le interesaba mirar a su alrededor. Estaba lo suficientemente confiado de que lo que se esperaba no sucedería, y eso sería perfecto.

Y se aburrió de estar solo sin hacer nada, vagabundo por las calles de la ciudad. Así que se levantó y tomó otra micro que le llevaría de vuelta al punto de inicio. Sin embargo, no fue más que un acto de inercia lo que le llevó a regresar. Y cuando estuvo ahí, en la playa, frente al mar, se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

Ya eran las doce del día. Pronto tendría que volver a casa para almorzar, pero también era arriesgado. ¿Qué haría? Si se iba a su casa e intentaba ignorar al rubio, seguramente éste iría a verle y no podría esconderse completamente, ya que era probable que el cuidador del edificio y algunos vecinos le delatasen. Y si seguía afuera en el epicentro de toda juventud y lugares frecuentados, salir corriendo y rezar para no ser alcanzado sería la humillación más grande que viviría, especialmente si el de atrás es un hombre.

Tantos pensamientos le desesperaban. Le dolía tanto la cabeza con el ir y venir de posibles situaciones que ya no soportaba más el tener que, además, escuchar en su mente resonar la voz de Roxas pidiendo disculpas. Posó sus manos en sus orejas para no sentir más ruido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agachó con intención de refugiarse en su propio espacio, como si nadie estuviese a su alrededor. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido. Fue tanto el asombro al escuchar una leve voz diciendo "Axel", que su cuerpo no fue capas de reaccionar, quedando inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-Sabías que te evitaría… -dijo el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz que a penas lograba salir de su boca. Se levantó y miró a sus espaldas. Atrás de él estaba Roxas con una triste expresión de soledad y cansancio en sus ojos azules.

-Tenemos que hablar. –dijo el Rubio mirando a Axel como un cachorro pediendo comida. Luego añadió:- lo siento…

El corazón de Axel latía con fuerza. Tenía el extraño deseo de abrazarle con fuerza, aún cuando creía que lo primero que haría sería pegarle. Pero estaba avergonzado y aún muy herido, por lo que puso en práctica aquel estúpido plan de escapar y se echó a correr, primero con un trote rápido, casi saltando, pero luego ya con toda la velocidad posible de alcanzar, esperando a que nada le detuviese.

Los ojos de Roxas se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la reacción que tuvo Axel, y se quedó unos segundos vacilando, inmóvil, viéndole desaparecer entre la multitud y el mar de adolescentes playeros que ahora bajaban para tomar sol e ir nadar. Sin embargo, casi por inercia, corrió tras Axel esquivando con dificultad a toda esa muchedumbre.

-¡Axel, espera! –gritó el rubio a una distancia ya cercana al pelirrojo. -¡Necesito hablarte! –insistió aumentando la velocidad en sus piernas. El roce del Jeans que sentía en el entrepierna comenzaba a lastimarle y a arder por el calor, todo producto de sus rápidos movimientos de muslo, pero continuó corriendo sin importar el dolor hasta alcanzarle.

Axel ignoró al rubio que estaba junto a él y siguió corriendo, a pesar del gran cansancio que comenzaba a sentir. Poco era lo que podía respirar por la agitación; su garganta estaba seca, sus pulmones casi sin aire, la cabeza adolorida por la falta de oxigeno y su cintura adolorida por intensos calambres musculares. Pero cerró los ojos y juntó los dientes con fuerza, repitiendo en su mente "piérdete, piérdete, piérdete, piérdete", y siguió con su afán de escapar.

Roxas se estiró torpemente al ver que el pelirrojo comenzaba a retomar distancia y a dejarle atrás. Logró alcanzar su mano, hasta que ambas: las de Roxas y Axel, se encontraran y se entrelazaran al fin.

El pelirrojo sintió un tirón repentino que le hizo frenar bruscamente su correr. Abrió los ojos y en ellos transmitió miedo. Había corrido hasta quedar sin energía, sólo para escapar y no enfrentar al rubio por miedo a ser lastimado nuevamente. Evitó mirar al rubio en los ojos, pero otro tirón –bastante insistente- le hizo girar y enfrentar su cuerpo al de Roxas, cruzando sus miradas inevitablemente.

-¿Por qué corres? –buscó en el una respuesta rápida expresando incomprensión en su rostro. Le lagrimearon los ojos levemente al darse cuenta de su posición. Luego arqueó sus cejas hacia arriba y le miró directamente al iris. -¡Dímelo! –pronunció con ademán de exigencia.

Axel recorría con su mirada su alrededor. Notaba una ligera pero descarada sensación de paranoia, como si todos los que pasaban frente o junto a ellos les estuvieran mirando. Y los sentimientos se le mezclaron; ya no sabía si sentía miedo, enojo, preocupación, angustia, vergüenza o tristeza. Tan solo quería gritar a todo pulmón y seguir escapando de aquel pozo. Pero Roxas tironeaba nuevamente de su brazo, insistiendo en conseguir alguna respuesta.

-Roxas, suéltame. Las personas nos miran raro. –dijo con calma y muy despacio, aún mirando a su alrededor. – ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No! –respondió el rubio con capricho. -¡No te soltaré hasta que me digas por qué lo haces! –insistió con otro tirón de brazo.

-Te lo diré si me sueltas. –se apresuró a decir Axel para que aquella ridícula situación acabara. Se agachó para enfrentar su rostro con el de Roxas y así mirarle a los ojos para convencerle.

-Está bien… -replicó el otro con resignación mientras soltaba el brazo de Axel con desgano y se volteaba para volver por donde había venido antes, esperando a que el pelirrojo saliera corriendo nuevamente. Dio un par de pasos dándole la espalda a Axel hasta notar que él no se había movido de su lugar. Volvió a voltearse para ver por sobre su hombro derecho y confirmar la mínima esperanza que le quedaba en el corazón de que Axel aún permanecía ahí.

-¿Creíste que me iría corriendo otra vez? Pues no soy tan inmaduro, Roxas. –añadió. Se mantuvo quieto en medio de la vereda mientras grupos de gente le esquivaban en ambas direcciones. – ¿No confías en mí, o es que tu también tienes miedo? –dijo avanzando hacia Roxas.

El rubio titubeó y no supo cómo responder. Tampoco pudo reaccionar ante el repentino cambio de decisión que tuvo Axel en aquel instante. Y se mantuvo quieto esperando a que el pelirrojo avanzara y se instalara justo frente a él, mientras formulaba en su mente las palabras exactas para pedir perdón, las cuales tendría que decir a continuación.

Caminaron por la orilla costera sin hablar. Roxas mantuvo su cabeza gacha y con la mirada perdida. El silencio era incómodo y cada ruido que Axel hacía a propósito para "romper" con el hielo, Roxas sentía un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Tenía la misma impresión de cuando era severamente regañado por sus padres, y temía a eso.

De pronto Axel se detuvo frente al mar. Dejó que las olas mojaran sus zapatos sin mayor importancia y se mantuvo siempre mirando al horizonte con melancolía. La brisa marina rociaba su rostro con pequeñas gotas de agua salada y recorría sus rojos cabellos, alzándolos al aire. Inspiró hondo y exhaló lentamente lo que había tomado.

-Roxas. –dijo con una voz severa, tal como se lo esperaba el rubio. –No me gusta ver cómo atentas contra tu vida inconcientemente. Tampoco me gusta tu obsesión. –agregó con seriedad mientras se giraba y se acercaba a Roxas. Se sentó junto a él en la arena, pero el rubio aún permaneció de pie mirándole desde arriba con sorpresa. –Escapé de ti por miedo a ser lastimado nuevamente. Eres mi mejor amigo, compartimos muchas cosas juntas y ningún objeto inanimado logrará separarnos. –miró hacia el cielo en busca de la esfera blanca que a penas se veía. Le lanzó unos ojos desafiantes y luego volvió a dirigirse hacia el horizonte. –No sé si será tan fácil perdonar lo que hiciste la última vez. Tampoco sé si quiero arreglar esto. Pero si necesitas ayuda o apoyo, puedo estar ahí cuando lo necesites…

-Especialmente tú. Solo en ti confío… -interrumpió Roxas dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Axel. Se sentó y le miró. –De verdad lo siento. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. De verdad no fui yo el que actuó de esa forma. Por ende, no supe que decirte cuando me hiciste volver. Es como si mi memoria, mi mente, mi voluntad, todo fuese manipulado por otra cosa… por la Luna.

-¿No crees que es un poco paranoico? Porque no creo que la Luna te esté "manejando" –añadió el pelirrojo, ya olvidándose de todo su enojo. –Quizás tienes alguna enfermedad mental causada por tu obsesión y ahora te ves afectado por ella.

-Quisiera pensar que eso no es así, pero parece que es cierto… -reflexionó Roxas cabizbajo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, completamente desanimado y resignado.

Axel nada más le miró. Sintió lástima al verle tan desprotegido y amenazado por sí mismo. No lograba entender su situación completamente, pero estaba decidido a ayudarle a mejorar y salir de ese profundo hoyo. Le posó la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo y le sonrió al notar que Roxas levantaba su cabeza.

-Anda al psicólogo. –añadió con calma. –Quizás tardarán en mejorar, pero en cada sesión lograrás avanzar un peldaño más. Si te dan un diagnóstico, quizás te puedas medicar con un psiquiatra y así evitar la paranoia. Sé que es un gasto enorme de dinero, pero es por tu bien. Tus padres deberían saber por lo que pasas para que también te ayuden.

-No lo sé, Axel. Me da miedo que crean que estoy perdidamente loco y que me tengan que encerrar. No me gustan los loqueros… -se quejó y escondió nuevamente su rostro. – ¡Tengo miedo! –dijo con un leve sollozo.

-No temas, Roxas. Estoy contigo para ayudarte… -Axel intentó calmarle y consolarle. Le abrazó con fuerza al sentir que el otro comenzaba a llorar. Cerró los ojos y tarareó una canción para que, poco a poco, Roxas dejara de derramar sus lágrimas. Estaba decidido a hacerlo: -Quiero ayudarte.


	6. Psicovisita

Wee! no me demoré tanto en escribir este chap :) Bueno, eso es porque lo tenía a mano en un cuaderno que llevo al colegio... si de algo sirve esa institución (además de "enseñar") es a inspirarme para escribir xD Así que por fin voy avanzando y retomando el ritmo :)

**DISC: los personajes Axel y Roxas no me pertenecen o.o Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura x3 (el akinator no pudo descubrir a Axel al primer intento, je! xP y menos a Lea xD)**

Nada... ninguna recomendación, pues lo único que escuchaba mientras escribía esto eran las voces de mis compañeros conversando, gritanto, etc y no existe grabacion alguna de eso o_O

**

* * *

Psicovisita**

_-"Tu mente está perdida. Se refugia en la vaga idea de un objeto inanimado que cobra vida para raptarte. Creaste una situación imposible. Pero estás logrando lo que quiere, aún cuando no es tu voluntad conciente."_

Resonaba el Tic tac de un reloj blanco y reluciente que estaba colgando en la pared frente al sillón donde permanecía sentado él. En la esquina derecha había un escritorio de madera con un mesón de vidrio oscuro. La mujer relativamente joven que estaba ahí detrás se pintaba las uñas con un fuerte esmalte color guinda, mientras tarareaba una melodía que parecía ser una canción tan antigua como su abuela. Detrás del sujeto en el sillón había un cuadro abstracto en escala de grises colgado en la pared. Las imágenes, a pesar de no tener una línea definida, eran bastante tenebrosas y perturbadoras.

Se mantuvo sentado con la espalda recta sin apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón manteniendo sus músculos contraídos. Estaba bastante tenso debido al temor que sentía por ser sometido a análisis. Tenía una imagen equívoca y bizarra de los psicólogos; con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa sugerente y sínica.

Levantaba y apoyaba su pie derecho constantemente siguiendo el compás de una doble corchea, tal cual sonaba la canción que la mujer cantaba. Por cada ruido inesperado su cuerpo temblaba, y por cada silencio recorría el salón con sus ojos, incluso por los rincones más rebuscados.

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos y la psicóloga aún no lo llamaba, y eso le ponía aún más nervioso. Se esperaba cualquier cosa debido a la circunstancia, incluso la situación más imposible, comenzando a sentirse más seguro ahora que ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Pero la manilla de la puerta se movió y la gran puerta de madera que estaba junto a él empezó a rechinar. Poco a poco una figura esbelta se mostró detrás de la puerta, hasta que ésta se halló completamente abierta.

-Tú debes ser Roxas. –dijo la mujer que se apareció de la habitación anexa. –adelante, pasa. –añadió mientras volvía a entrar a su estudio y se sentaba en un sillón de un cuerpo.

Roxas no logró reaccionar inmediatamente. Se quedó un instante temblando en su asiento, pero la insistente recepcionista le hizo actuar, obligándole a entrar a la habitación. Así, Roxas logró mover sus piernas hacia el otro lado de la puerta –que aún se mantenía abierta-, la cual de cerró de golpe detrás de él.

El rubio se acercó tímidamente a una silla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Justo frente a la silla estaba la psicóloga sentada con un serio y sombrío rostro. Ella le señaló con la mano que se sentara y Roxas respondió a ello obedientemente. Se quedó mirando su alrededor con curiosidad mientras la mujer esperaba llamar su atención.

-Muy bien, Roxas. –dijo ella de pronto al notar que no lograría captar la atención del rubio. -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Tengo que responder a eso? –dijo Roxas nervioso. Titubeó un instante y luego intentó responder a la pregunta de la psicóloga, pero sus labios se enredaban solos y trababan cuando emitía algún sonido.

-No estés nervioso. No te haré nada, solo escucharte y hacer algunas preguntas. –agregó interrumpiendo al rubio al verle tan asustado y nervioso. –Es normal temerle a lo desconocido, Roxas.

El rubio no respondió. Miró a la mujer sin analizarla físicamente. Luego desvió sus ojos y los cruzó con los de ella, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda y cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿Por qué estás aquí? –miró al rubio de manera sugerente.

-Porque un amigo me dijo que debía venir. –respondió Roxas con natural inocencia. Agregó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro que le delató su tendencia infantil.

La psicóloga se mantuvo neutral y no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro amargado. Respiró hondo y escribió algo en un cuaderno que permanecía en una pequeña mesa junto a su sillón. –Así que vienes porque un amigo te dijo. Qué curioso.

-¡No! O sea, si, ¡pero también vine porque tengo que saber qué me pasa! –chilló el rubio. Se exaltó y miró frustrado a la mujer. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas hacia arriba con demasiada fuerza, lo que le provocó un dolor de cabeza insoportable. De pronto se dio cuenta de su desesperada postura: pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo, torso inclinado hacia adelante y manos apoyadas en los braceros de su silla. Miró a los lados y volvió a sentarse, completamente avergonzado.

-Entonces, Roxas, aún no respondes a mi pregunta. –dijo la psicóloga, quien ni se inmutó con la exaltación de su infantil paciente. Cruzó sus piernas y entrelazó sus dedos como engranajes.

-Porque sé que algo en mi cabeza no está bien. –dijo Roxas más calmado. –Siento que algo me observa, y no es la gente. En las noches la veo y ella me ve a mí fijamente. Mantiene sus ojos posados sobre mi persona y controla cada movimiento que hago. La luna me asusta mucho, algo pretende.

-¿La luna? –balbuceó la psicóloga interesada en saber aún más. -¿Sólo te mira? –continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para mirar el comportamiento de Roxas durante la sesión.

-No estoy seguro de si me habla ella o yo creo escucharlo. Y no es algo que pueda controlar. No tengo un manejo absoluto con respecto a la voz que resuena en mi mente. Me llama, me impulsa a hacer cosas que no deseo.

-¿Y no eres controlar los impulsos?- continuó la mujer con su entrevista, tomando nota de cada palabra que el rubio decía.

-Al principio si podía. Ahora pierdo la razón con mayor facilidad. Ni Axel es capaz de ayudarme ahora, cuando él era el único que podía despertarme. Incluso aquella vez, casi lo mato… -añadió cabizbajo.

-Axel… ¿tu novio? –preguntó la mujer con naturalidad.

Roxas mantuvo su cabeza gacha. Observó sus manos detenidamente, jugueteó con ella mientras analizaba la pregunta de la mujer y luego respondió con una voz ahogada, muy ligeramente: -no, un amigo.

-Cuéntame sobre él. –exigió la psicóloga con curiosidad y rigidez.

-No tengo deseos de hablar sobre eso. –le respondió Roxas levantando la cabeza. –No vine a eso. –añadió mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Nuevamente, la psicóloga ni se inmutó. Se mantuvo en calma y no respondió ante la desafiante e insolente actuación de Roxas. Nada más escribió en su cuaderno y suspiró. Se acomodó los anteojos, se arregló el cabello y se quedó quieta con los ojos fijos en Roxas.

El rubio también se acomodó, apoyándose confianzudamente en su silla, molesto por aquel ente imparcial e impenetrable que se burlaba de él, o que al menos así lo sentía él.

-Continuando con el tema anterior: tú dices que escuchas a la Luna, sientes que te observa y además crees saber que ella te controla durante las noches en las que está presente.

-Y durante el día. –interrumpió Roxas.

-Día también…-como de costumbre anotó eso en su cuaderno. –y te impulsa a hacer cosas de manera inconciente que atentan con tu vida.

Roxas afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿En qué circunstancias te dejas llevar? ¿Hay alguna cosa que puedas relacionar con éste problema?

-Suelo estar cerca del mar, en la playa. La escucho durante el día, pero es en la noche cuando me obliga a hacer cosas arriesgadas que yo no quiero. Generalmente a sumergirme en el mar.

-¿Te gusta el mar?

-No, me gusta el horizonte: donde el cielo y el mar son uno solo, donde hay un infinito y no existe separación entre el mundo terrenal y el universo.

-Así que te gusta el cielo, el universo y su infinito. ¿Quieres ser astronauta?

-No, pero sí me gustaría participar de una exploración y tocar alguna estrella.

La mujer escribió unos últimos apuntes en su cuaderno para luego cerrarlo de un golpe. Dejó su lápiz y los apuntes sobre la mesita que se encontraba a su lado y se levantó. No volvió a sentarse, sino que se paseó por el salón con calma. Miraba al techo, balbuceaba algunas cosas y rodeaba al rubio mientras éste se acomodaba en su silla y se encogía cada vez más al sentirse intimidado por la eminencia que lo examinaba tan de cerca. Luego la mujer se acercó a un estante lleno de libros de inmenso grosos y sacó uno de ellos. Lo abrió en el índice y buscó una fuerte palabra, una específica que podría resolver todo este enigma.

-Tu mente está perdida. Se refugia en la vaga idea de un objeto inanimado que cobra vida para raptarte. Creaste una situación imposible. Pero estás logrando lo que quiere, aún cuando no es tu voluntad conciente. –dijo mientras aún permanecía con el libro abierto leyendo unas cosas. Luego lo cerró y lo guardó en el estante. Finalmente se acercó a Roxas y lo enfrentó.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó Roxas algo asustado.

-La única justificación a tus actos es una enfermedad mental llamada esquizofrenia, la cual se caracteriza por la sensación constante de paranoia, falta de conciencia en la realización de algunas acciones, pérdida momentánea de la memoria e intentos de suicidios entre otros. Padeces de un trastorno mental crónico que altera la percepción y expresión de la realidad.

-¿Suicidio? ¡Yo no quiero suicidarme! –gritó Roxas descontrolado y aterrado. Se levantó de un solo impulso y caminó en círculos alrededor de su silla mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Su respiración era agitada, sus pasos por la habitación torpes y poco precisos, y su cuerpo tembloroso y tenso. Se mordía los dedos con descuido por la falta de control sobre él. Poco a poco iba sintiendo que sus azules ojos de cristal comenzaban a lagrimear.

La mujer volvió a su sillón y se quedó mirándole sin ninguna expresión. –No es seguro este diagnóstico, pero si es lo más acertado que te podría decir para que te des cuenta de lo que padeces.

*****

Las olas del mar permanecían quietas. Poco era el viento que soplaba a la hora del atardecer aquel día que estaba llegando a su fin. Mientras más se ocultaba el sol, más temor se apoderaba de Roxas. Sus suspiros eran eternos y su carácter melancólico.

Axel le miraba con lástima. No sabía qué hacer ante los desgarradores lamentos del rubio. Miles de palabras se le juntaron en la mente para consolarlo, mas sólo pudo decir: -yo estoy contigo, Roxas.

El rubio se alegró por aquellas palabras y mostró una débil sonrisa que más bien parecía una simple mueca. Pero Axel aún se sentía reprimido al no poder decir ni una sola palabra. Tan solo se le acercó y abrazó con fuerza como el buen amigo incondicional que era.

-Ya verás que todo pasará. Te ayudaré a salir de esto.

Pero Roxas no reaccionó ante lo que el pelirrojo le dijo. Ni si quiera quiso escucharlo. Nada podía hacerse ahora… ¿O si?

* * *

Ya vamos llegando al fin :P

Agradezco a las personas pacientes que esperan valioso tiempo para leer estas cosas que escribo _ Ya va quedando poco para acabar u.u En fin o.o ojalá les haya gustado :)


	7. Vista fija en el Horizonte

**Al fin maldición T_T**

Tenía muchas ganas de publicar algo, pero el tiempo y la desmotivación... digamos que no me permitieron el gusto.

Aprovecho ahora que estoy algo más descansada, aunque volveré a la desaparición con una nueva semana llena de trabajos, ensayos y pruebas... LOS ODIOS D:

**Disc: ñe ñe los personajes no son mío. Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura (pff creo que se me olvidó el nombre xD)**

Meh, se viene se viene... no puedo decir nada más que eso

**

* * *

Vista fija en el horizonte.**

El atardecer era seco. No había mayor movimiento en el vaivén de las olas del mar y era escaso el viento que acariciaba sus rostros con sutil suavidad. El celeste cielo costero se fue tornando poco a poco algo anaranjado, profundo rojizo y, en algunos sectores más alejados, algo morado. El sol se ocultaba justo detrás del mar frente a los azules ojos del enfermo esquizofrénico.

Invadido por el temor de lo que podría suceder, Roxas permaneció con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Axel, medio oculto. De vez en cuando temblaba, pero una suave caricia en la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo le calmaba nuevamente.

No se hablaban, tampoco podían mirarse o hacerse algún tipo de señalética. Sin embargo, la comunicación entre ellos se llevaba a cabo como una suerte de telepatía. Sabían lo que el otro sentía y se entregaban palabras de aliento para consolarse mutuamente a través de simples gestos, suaves y cariñosos.

Por una parte, Roxas temía llegar a cometer tal acto de suicidio inconciente a medida que el sol se ponía y la noche iba cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Y, por otro lado, estaba Axel completamente frustrado que no se imaginaba una vida sin su rubio amigo y enamorado, pero sabía que si no lo dejaba, nada malo sucedería, por lo que prefería mantenerse a su lado en cada momento que él lo necesitase.

Los suspiros iban y venían constantemente por parte de ambos jóvenes. Se dejaban embriagar por el dulce y salado olor costero; delicada sal sabrosa y acaramelada les recorría el cuerpo entero.

Axel tembló producto de un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Rió para romper el hielo, justificándose con su abrupto movimiento de vértebras, algo torpe y descontrolado. Pero Roxas ni se inmutó del movimiento, a lo que el pelirrojo volvió a encerrarse en su seria expresión amarga.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas, y la noche al fin había llegado. La luna resplandeciente de todas las noches de pronto había desaparecido completamente, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de ella. El cielo tan solo era iluminado por las miles de estrellas que se asomaban tras las nubes y que por fin podían mostrarse bellas, sin tener que soportar el segundo plano que adquirían, opacadas por aquella esfera gigante que se ausentaba ahora. En el mar, su reflejo era una réplica exacta de lo que el universo transmitía, haciendo desaparecer por completo la línea divisora del horizonte, allí en la plena oscuridad del infinito.

Roxas había permanecido apoyado sobre Axel todo ese tiempo. Tan solo se levantó una vez su cabeza, y fue para estornudar. Ahora seguía cómodamente tendido, casi dormido producto del cansancio.

-Puedo escucharla, Axel. –dijo con voz leve el rubio. –Pero no logro verla.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó en seguida el pelirrojo con calma. Miraba al horizonte desafiante. –Nunca me lo has dicho.

-Quiere que la alcance. –respondió Roxas extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente. –Tengo que llegar a ella.

Axel mantuvo su mirada fija. Su respiración se agitó debido a la impotencia que crecía en su mente y corazón, los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y sus músculos se contrajeron.

Por fin Roxas se levantó, estirándose completamente. Dio una vuelta alrededor de Axel y luego se sentó a su derecha, en la arena.

-No puedo entender el por qué de esa sonrisa. –dijo Axel desviando su rostro para evitar al rubio. –a mí no me causa ninguna gracia.

-A mí tampoco. –respondió Roxas. –Pero tampoco se trata de estar serios toda la noche.

-¿Y qué esperas? –Axel comenzaba a perder la paciencia y a demostrar su enojo en contra del mundo, la vida, la injusta situación en que ambos se encontraban. -¿Acaso soy tu material? ¡Yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como tu pequeña mente es absorbida por una estúpida idea, una tonta voz que nunca es emitida! No puedo, Roxas. ¡Y tampoco sé que hacer! –agregó soltando toda esa rabia acumulada con una voz fuerte, casi gritando, con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos disparadas y gestos corporales brutos y descontrolados, pegando puñetazos al aire.

-Pues tan solo quédate conmigo y hablemos. –Roxas no atinó a decir nada más. Se mantenía en plena calma. Su rostro tranquilo y neutro mostraba plenitud, sus ojos una esperanza, quizás, inalcanzable. A pesar de su situación, prefería permanecer sereno, disfrutando del momento, del ahora. Sin embargo, también se sentía frustrado por no lograr calmar a Axel, quien se suponía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarle a superar su trastorno y a recobrarle la conciencia.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo en una situación como ésta? –agregó Axel confundido, aún, por la ambigüedad de la sonrisa del rubio. –No lo ocultes, Roxas. Sé como te sientes ahora.

-Lo sé y no lo oculto. Es solo que prefiero vivir con una sonrisa a morir amargado por esa "estúpida" idea, como tú dices. –Roxas se acercó al pelirrojo y posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de éste. –No tienes por qué frustrarte. Solo quiero pasarlo bien contigo. Por favor ayúdame. –le dijo al oído como un susurro.

Axel ladeó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Roxas, le miró a los ojos y también susurró-: lo dices como si fueses a morir... –Arqueó sus cejas hacia arriba, cruzó sus ojos con los de Roxas por una mínima fracción de segundos. Flectó sus rodillas, apoyó sus brazos en ellas y luego ocultó su cabeza en el espacio que dejó entre su torso y sus piernas. –… y no quiero que eso suceda. –añadió con un nudo en la garganta.

Con sus azules ojos el rubio miró al pelirrojo con lástima. Se sintió completamente extrañado y perdido por lo que estaba viviendo ahora mismo: Debía ser él quien se encogiera de hombros, llorando por su triste futuro. Pero era Axel el que parecía estar sufriendo más de lo que podría haber sufrido él, y no sabía cómo consolarle, ya que sería como consolar a su persona y no lo necesitaba, menos proviniendo de él mismo.

-No hay luna esta noche. –comentó el pelirrojo de repente, olvidando por completo que ya habían hablado de eso. Tragó un poco de saliva, apaciguando su angustia y anterior llanto. –El cielo se ve más limpio y hermoso sin esa luz molesta y exagerada. –miró al cielo con el entrecejo fruncido, con odio.

Un frío y melancólico silencio invadió la escena. De vez en cuando soplaba una delgada capa de viento que abrazaba a ambos jóvenes por sus espaldas. Chocaba con el mar imponente, forzándole a aumentar su agresividad en el oleaje. Así, poco a poco la lucha entre ambos elementos fue creciendo, soplando un viento cada vez más veloz y helado, y a su vez creciendo el tamaño de las olas del mar que se acercaban más y más a los pies de quienes estaban sentados cerca de la orilla.

Los escalofríos aumentaban, por lo que ambos jóvenes comprendían que el frío era más intenso y corrían el riesgo de enfermarse. Pero no deseaban irse de aquel lugar. No aún. No querían romper aquella escena, ni tampoco deseaban alejarse. Se necesitaban mutuamente ahora, aunque cada uno tenía una idea completamente distinta y éstas no se relacionaban para nada: Axel comprendía que su rubio amigo le necesitaba moralmente para superar su estado de locura y pasar el día a día con mayor alegría y seguridad. Sin embargo, aquel inocente chico desconocía completamente el deseo abrumador y flameante que escondía el pelirrojo, que a pesar de ser bastante obvio para quienes les rodeaban, Roxas no podría darse ni la más mínima cuenta debido a su completa desconcentración y desconocimiento frente al tema. Pero a fin de cuentas, lo que importaba ahora era la tranquilidad de saber que podían mantenerse unidos porque las circunstancias así se dieron.

De pronto, Axel se levantó con firmeza. Caminó en línea recta hacia la orilla del mar, se sacó los zapatos y arremangó los pantalones en el camino y se dejó rozar por la salada agua, insoportablemente congelada. El pelirrojo contrajo todos sus músculos, los bellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron y un cosquilleo infernal recorrió su espalda. Pero no se dejó vencer por esa estúpida debilidad, especialmente después de haberse desnudado para ir a salvar a su amigo en un pasado cercano. Se enderezó y se abrazó fuertemente. Mantuvo siempre la mirada fija en el horizonte con el entrecejo fruncido, nariz enroscada y labios semi abiertos para mostrar los dientes.

Roxas, mientras, miraba la escena algo indescifrable cómodamente sentado en la fina arena de la playa. No demostró sorpresa, tampoco extrañeza, ni mucho menos curiosidad. Tampoco se sintió triste por haber quedado solo, o feliz por crear alguna imagen errónea de lo que podría hacer el otro. Tan solo se mantuvo con sus rodillas al pecho, abrazando sus piernas, con la cabeza erguida para lograr ver con mayor amplitud lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era tanto el frío que hacía, que Roxas tuvo que refregarse los brazos para entrar en calor. Mas no pudo continuar con aquel método debido a un sorpresivo grito que le asustó y luego molestó, lo que le hizo llevar las manos a las orejas para tapárselas.

-¡GRANDICIMA HIJA DE PUTA!- gritó de pronto Axel con furia. Pateó el agua y recogió algunas piedras y conchas para lanzarlas, pero el mar se las devolvía continuamente. -¿¡Por qué tienes que entrometerte en mí vida!? ¿¡Por qué me lo quieres quitar!? ¡¡El me pertenece!! –continuó gritando. Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que pronunciaba las palabras. Tosió con fuerza y luego escupió al mar con la cabeza gacha. Respiró como si estuviese enfermo, con cierta dificultad y congestión, y luego alzó la vista nuevamente. –No me lo arrebatarás… -dijo entre dientes. Pequeñas gotas de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se dejaron caer libremente, hasta integrarse con el mar. Luego, un sollozo desgarrador.

En ese momento Roxas abrió sus ojos por completo. Al ver que su amigo se arrodillaba frente al mar y se rompía en llantos, atinó a levantarse, correr hacia donde él estaba y tomarle de la cintura para arrastrarlo a un lugar donde no llegaran las olas. Luego de tironearlo y dejarlo recostado en la arena, fue en busca de las zapatillas que había tirado para que no se pierdan. Volvió con Axel y se sentó a su lado, agarrándole de los hombros para que dejara de retorcerse en el suelo.

-¡Ya basta! Axel, escúchame. –le ordenó Roxas. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas de tal modo que demostraba su molestia frente a la actitud del pelirrojo. Su voz, más dura que nunca, resonó con fuerza y se impuso ante cada sonido ajeno. -¿Cómo crees que me siento yo ahora? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que me ayudarás si de desmoronas así de fácil? ¡Se supone que eres mi pilar, aquel que me sostendrá en los momentos cruciales que quizás yo ni sepa!

-¡Tú no entiendes! –respondió Axel desesperado. Se sentó a lo indio y llevó sus manos a la cara. Continuó con sus llantos.

-¿¡Y qué es lo que quieres que entienda!? –Continuó Roxas pidiendo explicaciones. -¿Cómo voy a saber si no me dices? Yo te conté sobre esto que me pasa, y lo hice porque sé que estarás en cada momento conmigo. ¿No puedes hacer tú lo mismo? –El rubio se acuclilló junto a Axel y le pasó la mano por la espalda. Le miró con ternura y, suavizando su voz, casi como un susurro, añadió-: Seguiré junto a ti a pesar de lo que digas. Te lo debo, amigo mío.

Axel cerró los ojos con fuerza y empuñó ambas manos, rasguñando la piel de la palma de la mano. Sollozó frente al rubio, ahora demostrando profunda tristeza y decepción. Aquella palabra: amigo. Le era tan frustrante escuchar algo como eso. ¿Cómo le podía decir que no se alejaría nunca? Estaba completamente convencido de que, una vez dicha la verdad, la amistad se acabaría. "Dos hombres no pueden estar juntos" repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras Roxas le miraba y acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza.

-¿Dije algo que no debía? –añadió Roxas después de unos minutos de silencio en que dejó llorar a Axel. –Hazme saber si en algún momento te lastimé.

Ambos cruzaron sus ojos, mirándose mutuamente a las pupilas del otro. Era un deseo insaciable el que invadía a Axel por tomar a ese rubio de ojos azules y entregarse como siempre deseó. Pero el mínimo gesto asustó al esquizofrénico, por lo que se frenó y relajó. Pasó sus manos por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas y respiró profundamente, manteniendo su rostro en alto.

Roxas se levantó nervioso por lo que pudo haber sucedido. Pasó por su imaginación aquella escena que el pelirrojo quería llevar a cabo, mas confió en que nada de eso ocurriría. Axel no podía sentirse atraído por él, nunca. Jamás.

Como era de costumbre, el tiempo pasó volando frente a sus ojos. La madrugada ya había llegado y con eso un intenso frió que ahora ya no soportaban.

Tenían la opción de abrazarse, lo cual ya habían hecho varias veces. Pero ahora que el rubio había intuido un extraño comportamiento en Axel, decidió permanecer solo a su lado, sin rozar ni tener contacto físico por algunos sectores que le ponían los pelos de punta y le ocasionaban unas repentinas cosquillas.

Axel se levantó y arregló su cabello, intentando sacar los granos de arena que se le habían introducido. No dijo nada, solo se movió con calma y lentitud.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Roxas algo asustado. Estaba sentado a su lado y le miraba desde arriba.

-Solo me limpio el cabello. Estoy muy cansado y tengo frío. –respondió con naturalidad. -¿Nos vamos?

Roxas permaneció en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Axel le miraba desde arriba con las cejas levemente arqueadas hacia arriba. –No creo. –dijo Roxas con suavidad. –Aún no quiero irme.

-Te vas a enfermar. ¿Estas seguro que no quieres ir? Te acompaño. –continuó Axel.

-Estoy seguro…

Se miraron por un segundo, pero de inmediato desviaron sus ojos. Ambos estaban avergonzados y muy nerviosos. Por una parte, Roxas no sabía qué pretendía Axel, y por otra, el pelirrojo comprendía que su actuación no fue la correcta, sino que insinuante y necesitada.

-Me da miedo dejarte solo…-dijo entonces Axel con una voz ligera. –No quiero que te pase nada.

-No me pasará nada. Confía en mí, por favor. –Roxas respondió con la misma suavidad. Se levantó y le miró. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Axel y añadió-: Me iré luego. Pero quiero estar solo un segundo.

-Está bien. –respondió el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha. Dejó que Roxas soltara sus hombros y luego, con un movimiento rápido, abrazó a Roxas con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos a la vez. –Si algo te sucede…

-Eso no pasará…y no quiero que te sientas culpable.

Se separaron y Roxas se alejó del pelirrojo, caminando en dirección al mar. Axel permaneció inmóvil mirándole. Luego, completamente resignado, tomó el camino a casa por los cerros, dejando solo al rubio con la vista fija en el horizonte.


	8. Killing Moon

**Ta dah~**

He vuelto ya con el último capítulo de este fic D:! Que triste!

Pido disculpas por la demora u.u He pasado de celebración en celebración y muchas cosas en las que pensar, que no podía pensar ni si quiera en escribir un pequeño haiku o_O! En fin, ahora sí logré avanzar :) y ahora que ya terminé con este, pues me meteré de lleno con Freezing Dance y otro proyecto que tengo por ahí.

DISC: los personajes no son mios o! Pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura :3

Recomendaciones: pues son dos :)

-Killing Moon versión Nouvelle Vague

-Just Breathe de Pearl Jam

**

* * *

Killing Moon**

Se quedó frente a las olas del mar con los brazos completamente estirados. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó acariciar por la fría brisa marina que ahora golpeaba con mayor fuerza el cuerpo casi desnudo del rubio.

Sentía frío, pero no se preocupaba por aquello, tampoco le interesó. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de enfermarse.

Pero no era realmente él. O si era él, pero sólo en cuerpo, y nada más. Parecía estar completamente abandonado su cascarón, lo que le cubría en realidad. No se movía a menos que fuese su pecho que se inflaba y desinflaba al respirar. No estaba, no existía, no sentía y ni era. Su mente estaba completamente perdida, confusa por miles de imágenes que se le asomaban por la vista perdida en forma de veloces "flashes" que le cegaban completamente.

Mantuvo siempre sus brazos firmemente extendidos hacia los lados. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y abrió levemente sus labios, permitiendo el paso de pequeños rocíos de agua de mar salada. Saboreó con delicadeza y deseo contenido; de pronto comenzó a temblar. Lujuria y un apetito sexual le invadió completamente el corazón, la mente, su cuerpo entero. Y sus ojos se tornaron blancos por el insoportable deseo que sintió, mientras una voz dulce le susurraba al oído poemas de amor y muerte pronunciada.

Un arpegio continuo, acompañado de una primera voz en piano, le resonaron en los oídos luego de cada verso recitado. Toda una entonación musical que le transportaban a aquel paraíso, aquel Nirvana, Delirium Tremes: su infinito eterno. Y nuevamente se desdoblaba para alejarse de la vida terrenal y dar un paso, en alma, hacia aquel deseado y esperado lugar.

Se quedó frente a las olas del mar con los brazos completamente estirados. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó acariciar por la fría brisa marina que ahora golpeaba con mayor fuerza el cuerpo casi desnudo…

Subiendo por los cerros a paso lento se dirige el pelirrojo a su departamento para dormir y descansar. Sus ojos se cierran inevitablemente solos debido al esfuerzo que han hecho para mantenerse despiertos y alerta con el rubio. Además, producto de su gran llanto, parecía que sus ojos tuviesen conjuntivitis, por lo que le ardían y no podía refregarse.

Su cuerpo lánguido se tambaleaba por las calles que iban en pendiente, pero se pudo mantener en pie con tan solo la extrema idea de que, si en algún momento lo sentía necesario, volvería corriendo hacia donde estaba Roxas para asegurarse de su buen estado. Aún estaba muy preocupado de lo que le podría pasar y no se confiaba en ningún momento de los instintos del rubio. Sin embargo no volvía, se retenía a sí mismo y se repetía una y otra vez: "no hay luna, no hay luna".

-La Luna no está, no puede hablarle. Desapareció. –pensó Axel con calma. Se acercó a la piedra en la que siempre se subía para tener una vista panorámica de la costa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. -¿Y si quiere ir a buscarla? –tembló un instante. El frío le abrazó con agresividad y la brisa le humedeció el rostro con ira. –Debo confiar en él. Debo confiar en que lo logrará y que nada malo sucederá. No está la Luna, no le puede hablar. -Inspiró profundamente el aire fresco y luego, exhalando, se levantó para seguir su camino hacia su casa.

Tardó más de lo normal en llegar y no se pudo preocupar más de su estado. Se lanzó en su cama y se durmió con las cortinas abiertas. La luz de las estrellas entraban a su habitación. Tintineaban como si estuviesen riendo, burlándose con empeño. Pero Axel no logró verlas, ni si quiera se inmutó. El sueño le ganó y lo adormeció profundamente hasta que su cuerpo pudiese exigir una nueva actividad.

Ya cuando por fin el sol se asomó por sobre las montañas, Axel fue capaz de abrir de par en par sus ojos, como si estuviesen nuevos. Aún le dolía el cuerpo por todo lo que se había revolcado por el suelo y el largo y tedioso camino a casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y estiró piernas y brazos, junto a un prolongado bostezo. Luego se cambió de ropa para parecer algo más decente y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina para prepararse un rico desayuno.

Ahí se encontraba su madre, recién despertada, en pijama, igual de indecente que el pelirrojo. Le miró y luego le saludó con una dulce sonrisa. Le besó la mejilla y le indicó una silla del comedor para que se quedara ahí.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó la mujer con calma mientras volvía a la cocina y ponía a calentar un vaso de leche.

-Bien… Aunque me duele el cuerpo y me siento sucio. –respondió Axel aún somnoliento.

-¿Y Roxas sigue durmiendo? –continuó la mujer con su inocente entrevista. –Anda a despertarlo, su madre necesita hablarle.

-¿Roxas? El no está acá, mamá. Dijo que se iría a su casa. –respondió Axel algo descolocado. -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Llamó su mamá hace unos minutos preguntando por él. Anoche no llegó a dormir a su casa, así que supusimos que estaría aquí contigo.

-Pues él no está. –dijo Axel abriendo los ojos ante aquella situación. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón a latir fuertemente, apresurado.

-¿Dónde estará entonces? –se preguntó la mujer en voz alta con inocencia. Cuando hubo terminado de prepararle el desayuno a Axel, se lo llevó a la mesa donde él estaba instalado. -¿Sucede algo, hijo? –añadió al verle en el rostro una expresión aterradora de extrema preocupación. Le acarició la cabeza y le miró nuevamente a los ojos.

-Nunca debí dejarle solo… -balbuceó Axel con asombro. –No debí haberme ido nunca. Tenía que estar a su lado…

La mujer no comprendió el sentido de las palabras del pelirrojo. Tan solo volvió a besarle en la frente y a dejarle solo para que desayunara.

Axel no pudo comer nada. Su estómago, a pesar de exigir un desayuno abundante, tuvo que aguantarse las ansias. Habían cosas aún más importantes que comer y era necesario liberarse de todas las dudas que pudiesen formarse en su cabeza. Se levantó rápidamente y se cambió de ropa para salir de prisa en busca de Roxas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Roxas, le llamó por el celular reiteradas veces, pero jamás respondió. Y así fue por más de diez intentos, hasta que la operadora anunciaba que la línea no se encontraba activa o no existía. Entonces Axel se agitó aún más hasta no soportar la lentitud con la que se desplazaba. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la casa del rubio, donde se encontraba una patrulla de policías en frente.

Logró ver que los padres de su amigo estaban en la entrada junto a algunos sujetos uniformados que tomaban notas y entrevistaban a los tutores. Y no le importó lo que le hicieran o dijeran, Axel cruzó el ante jardín hasta encontrarse con quienes eran, por años de amistad, unos padres postizos de gran importancia.

-¡Axel! –exclamó la mujer al ver al pelirrojo aproximándose. -¡Dime que Roxas estaba contigo! –añadió mientras se rompía en llantos.

-Lo siento, pero él no está conmigo… -dijo el pelirrojo decepcionado. –Pensé que volvería a casa. ¡Me prometió que lo haría! El nunca se escaparía o los abandonaría. Debe de haberse ido a otro lugar.

-Llamamos a todos los posibles amigos y familiares que pudiesen hospedarle, pero ninguno nos ha dado una respuesta positiva. –dijo el padre del rubio mientras abrazaba a la mujer desconsolada.

-Fuiste el último que lo vio. El estuvo contigo toda la noche… ¿Por qué me haces esto, bebé? –añadió la mujer volviendo a romper en llantos desesperados y desgarradores.

Axel miraba la escena con sus cejas extremadamente arqueadas hacia arriba. Sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear, pero no se dejó caer y no lloró. Resistió y confió, por un instante, que Roxas volvería tarde o temprano.

-¿Dónde estaba la última vez que lo viste? –preguntó uno de los uniformados a Axel.

-Estábamos en la playa, frente al mar. –respondió el pelirrojo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Entonces tendremos que poner patrullas submarinas que puedan ir a buscarlo en el peor de los casos. Esperemos que no le haya sucedido nada. –añadió otro de los uniformados.

Axel, sin poder retener su impulso, se abalanzó sobre uno de los policías y dijo: -¡Necesito ir a buscarle! Por favor anótenme en la lista para ir a buscarlo en el mar ¡Por favor! Quiero estar seguro de que su cuerpo no se encuentra ahí.

Los hombres se miraron sorprendidos y algo confusos. No supieron que decirle al pelirrojo, mas asintieron con la cabeza para dejarle más tranquilo.

-Si lo deseas, puedes ir de inmediato con los investigadores en la costa para que comiences a ayudar. –dijo uno de los uniformados.

Axel miró a los padres de Roxas, a cada uno en sus ojos azules, igualitos a los del rubio. –Les prometo que lo encontraré. –añadió. Dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo cerro abajo por el pavimento hasta la costa.

Cruzó la calle que separaba el cerro del mar y se fue en un trote constante por la orilla –mojando sus zapatos sin importarle absolutamente nada- hasta llegar al muelle donde se encontraba una casita de madera de color verde pistacho. Afuera, un grupo de hombres se reunía, cada uno con un traje de buzo y un tanque de aire que cargaban en distintos botes. El pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad de su trote para alcanzar al grupo y así unírseles.

Llegó jadeante preguntando en qué consistía la búsqueda. Luego de estar enterado de que aquella sí era la que se encargaba de Roxas, pidió ser parte del conjunto. Como respuesta le pasaron un traje de buzo y le hicieron entrar en la cabaña para que fuese a buscar los demás implementos a su medida. Axel no tardó ni un instante, se vistió adecuadamente para partir lo más pronto posible y así salir completamente de la terrible duda que le agitaba el corazón y apretaba el estómago.

Subió a un bote con otros cinco hombres. El transporte comenzó a moverse y a navegar por el mar, adentrándose al gigante azul. La brisa acariciaba los rostros de los hombres, humedeciéndoles los cabellos con las pequeñas gotas de agua que se levantaban por el choque del bote con las pequeñas olas que se formaban a tal profundidad.

Una vez el bote se detuvo, los buzos se ajustaron el tanque de aire en la espalda y se colocaron los lentes acuáticos. Axel se sentó en la orilla del bote y se lanzó hacia atrás, apretando su nariz con fuerza y manteniendo su otra mano junto a la boquilla del tanque. Ya en el agua, nadó sin hundirse con el rostro bajo el mar para tener una vista panorámica. Esperó a los demás para que pudiesen bajar en grupos y luego continuó bajando con ayuda de su pataleo acuático y liberando aire del tanque que le mantenía flotando.

Bajaron aproximadamente 4 metros y no veían nada. Tan solo fueron espectadores de un hermoso paisaje colorido de corales y peces poco comunes, cada uno distinto al otro, de líneas coloridas y muy llamativas. Axel intentó agarrar uno, pero éstos se movían muy rápido. Luego recordó porqué estaba ahí y continuó con su búsqueda minuciosa. Bajaron otros dos metro más, nadando a ras de suelo, casi, tocando la arena de la profundidad. Erizos de mar con enormes espinas se encontraban alrededor, por lo que no pudieron mantenerse mucho tiempo en el suelo y debieron nadar un poco más.

Pasaron los minutos, casi dos horas, y los tanques ya estaban perdiendo completamente el oxígeno. Los buzos debieron de salir a la superficie y así la búsqueda terminó. Ya estaba cayendo la noche, el sol se estaba poniendo y adornaba el cielo con un color cobrizo que el pelirrojo hubiese deseado pasarlo con Roxas. Pero debió de aceptar su situación y resignarse, por hoy, a encontrarle en el mar.

Una vez de vuelta en la cabaña, los hombres que estuvieron con él le pidieron que continuara en el grupo de búsqueda, lo que, en cierta forma, alegró bastante a Axel. Sin embargo, no dejaba de imaginarse la terrible figura de Roxas flotando junto con las olas del mar. Tragó saliva queriendo tragarse algo más que su temor y preocupación y se arregló para volver a casa.

No llegó muy lejos por la orilla, puesto que se detuvo a mirar cómo el cielo se iba tornando cada vez más oscuro. Esperó a ver la luna, pero a penas se logró divisar una pequeña lonjita de luz. Las estrellas que iban apareciendo una a una brillaban y tintineaban constantemente.

-Es un murmullo molesto. –balbuceó Axel. –Dejen de reírse. –dijo entre dientes mientras fruncía el ceño.

Continuó caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, cabizbajo, temblando producto del frío que sentía en sus hombros.

Quiso correr. Movió sus piernas con más y más velocidad, hasta alcanzar lo máximo de su rapidez, corriendo y corriendo sin razón aparente por la costa, subiendo el cerro y dirigiéndose a su casa. No se detuvo hasta entrar al ascensor de su edificio que lo conduciría al pasillo en el que se encuentra la puerta de entrada de su hogar. Ahí caminó con tal lentitud, que el camino parecía ser eterno para sus cansados pies. Respiraba con dificultad y de vez en cuando tosía con molestia. Deseaba tirar en alguna parte aquella sustancia mucosa media líquida de la boca, pero si lo hacía se vería asqueroso y sucio el pasillo, además de que estaría delatándose al hacerlo frente a su puerta.

Entró a su casa con cierta notable decepción en el rostro. Su madre, que se encontraba sentada en el living, se levantó de su asiento para ir al encuentro de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó ella con una voz dulce.

-No se sabe nada… Está desaparecido. –respondió el pelirrojo sin lograr aguantar las lágrimas. Se derrumbó completamente en los brazos de su madre y dejó caer cuanta lágrima le saliese por sus verdes ojos rasgados. Su corazón se comprimía, al igual que su estómago. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier instante. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su voz, su sonrisa, su piel pálida y fría, de suave textura, como la seda. Le quería con fuerza y no podía decirlo, no pudo hacerlo tampoco, y no sabe si podría hacerlo en algún futuro. De pronto le temblaron las manos. Sintió culpa por haberle insinuado algo, lo que pudo causarle cierta confusión y tensión, además de dudas, lo que, en un momento, pudo cruzarse con la pequeña idea de un amor imposible y sufrido, lo que le causaría un dolor insoportable para terminar con el suicidio. Agitó su cabeza luego de tal conclusión y descartó aquella posibilidad.

-¡Roxas no se suicidaría por algo así! –pensó absurdamente. Rascó su cabeza que estaba sucia y se fue a su habitación olvidando la escena anterior del llanto. Ahí se recostó y durmió tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente.

Y sus días fueron así, casi como una rutina: despertar, desayunar de manera contundente, salir de casa, correr hasta la cabaña donde se reunían los buzos, buscar en el mar, volver para almorzar y entrar nuevamente en acción. Cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo volvía a tierra y luego se iba a su casa sin tener contacto con ninguna persona. Una vez en su departamento, daba las noticias a su familia, llamaba a los padres se Roxas para enterarse de las novedades, abrazaba con fuerza a su madre y se volvía a la cama.

Pasó una semana.

Despertó como todos los días, desayunó y salió apurado para comenzar la búsqueda. Fue con solo dos tipos más. Parecía que en el "centro" –o más bien la cabañita de madera-, los integrantes del grupo de investigaciones marítimas ya se habían resignado a encontrar el cuerpo de Roxas, por lo que poca motivación quedaba para ir en su búsqueda. Habían aumentado el número de buscadores en tierra por la periferia de la ciudad, pero aún no encontraban nada. Axel, en tanto, no perdía la esperanza de encontrárselo de alguna forma, ojalá con vida, cálido.

Llegaron en el bote a otro sector de la playa, frente a unas rocas enormes que adornaban el paisaje con sus colores cafés. Ahí se lanzaron al agua los hombres y se hundieron. Nadaron a lo más profundo del mar, hasta unos 8 metros bajo la superficie. Se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a distintos sectores divididos por montículos de arena y rocas adornadas con algas y otras plantas marinas.

Para Axel, aquel paisaje decorado de muchos colores ya era algo más normal. Había pasado tanto tiempo bajo el agua, que ya no le llamaba la atención como en la primera vez. Pero mantenía los ojos bien abiertos y prefería seguir sorprendiéndose con cada cosa nueva y hermosa que veía.

Nadó con calma sobrepasando las rocas y algunos corales, pero no logró ver nada. Se acercó a algunas pequeñas zanjas en el suelo, que eran bastante peligrosas, pero tampoco encontró nada. Luego se enfrentó con una gran roca, la cual decidió no investigar debido a su gran tamaño. Subió a la superficie desde ese lugar para ver si aquel pedazo de tierra se extendía hacia arriba, sin embargo no sobrepasaba los 3 metros. Así que volvió a bajar con lentitud moviendo sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo. Rodeó la roca y encontró algo que le llamó la atención. No pudo verlo con exactitud, puesto que aún se encontraba muy arriba, así que bajó más y se posicionó aún más al frente de aquel descubrimiento.

Cuando se encontró frente a frente con lo que había visto, sus ojos se abrieron con enorme sorpresa. Sintió un golpe seco en el estómago y que el corazón dejaba de latir repentinamente. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a expulsar más lágrimas.

Se acercó más y más y extendió sus brazos. Tomó aquel "objeto" y le miró con lástima, un pequeño dejo de ternura y profundo dolor. Se llevó consigo aquello que buscaba hasta la superficie. Una vez ahí, Axel soltó la boquilla del tanque de oxígeno y se echó para atrás, por sobre la frente, los lentes acuáticos. Mantuvo en sus brazos el cadáver del rubio flotando con las olas del mar. Axel aguantaba el llanto. Miró hacia su alrededor y no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros. Esto le significó un gran alivio.

-No pensé que fuese a suceder esto. Dime porqué, Roxas ¿Tenías que dejarte llevar? –dijo el pelirrojo con un nudo en la garganta. Tragó agua y luego tosió. –¡Dijiste que podía confiar en ti! –añadió. Luego rompió en sollozos secos.

El rostro del rubio aún se conservaba bien. Sus cabellos ya no tenían la misma suavidad que antes, ni tampoco su piel, pero seguía siendo Roxas con sus hermosos labios definidos y bellas facciones. Su cuerpo moribundo tendía a irse a lo más profundo del agua, pero Axel no lo permitiría. Lo acomodó durante unos segundos, hasta que logró mantenerse a flote por sí solo.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te necesitaba? –continuó el pelirrojo. -¿O que te quería? –esperó una respuesta que jamás obtendría. –Nunca te lo dije, ¿cierto? Pero ahora ya no vale la pena, estás muerto, ya no te tengo. –respiró profundamente. –No debí haberte dejado solo. ¡Tenía que estar ahí para ti! ¡Si me necesitabas!... y yo a ti… -susurró ahora último. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese detrás de él. –Roxas, eras muy débil, pero creo que yo lo era aún más. No sé si podré soportarlo. ¡Ni si quiera sé cómo decirle a tus padres lo sucedido!

Le miró con ternura y acarició sus mejillas. Tuvo el extraño impulso de besarle, mas se contuvo y miró hacia el horizonte.

-No dejaré que tu sueño se desvanezca… -añadió, decidido, luego de unos minutos de silencio. –¡Sé libre y logra alcanzar la Luna! –extendió los brazos y dejó al cuerpo flotar. Lo empujó y comenzó a hacer olas con los brazos para que el cuerpo de Roxas se alejara y se fuera con la corriente mar adentro. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro. –Nos veremos en el otro lado, amigo. Donde el cielo y el mar son uno solo.

* * *

Agradezco la paciencia y el que hayan leído este fic.

La verdad es que nunca le vi futuro xD pero ahí está y algo bueno quedó :) aunque debo decir que no es lo mejor que he escrito u.u

Pues nos veremos con alguna otra cosa muy pronto :)


End file.
